Miniontale
by pulpnonfiction
Summary: The ultimate supreme meme. (Warning: If you don't cringe at every line of text, I'm not doing my job right.) A big old fuck you to all involved.
1. Chapter 1 Why the fuck did I do this

Chapter 1.11 Why the fuck did I decide to do this

A total of three months have passed since they were released. People say it was but only a kid that released this scourge on our nation, but such a force as these monsters control, such sentiments do not seem logical. A total of three years have passed since society haves thrown away all semblance of rateional thout and elected what would cause the dawonfall of suicideity. All in the name of progress, we burned what little freedoms were left in the world. Under the word of our new proofits the plague was spread, and the foodgates were opened. We need to fight back, even if just for an illusion of freedom, we need to never give up keep fighting, keep going for a better future.

"What's that, did you say something? I was just looking at this cute little minion picture on facebook." Chattered kathy, viewing her's phone (a nukephone 69+). "Oh, really, let me have a looksee. Awww thats an cute minion awwww." I spouted out habitualli, minions being the only thing in life that aren't completely awful.

"Hey, is that the phone ringing?" kathe shouted over the fire alarm that never seemed to shut off. "Yeah, the phone seems to be ringing I'll go answer the fone, I'm going to get the phone now, now I've got the phone, I'm answering the phone" I profusely explained to my roomate as I picked up the phone. It had been ages since any of us herd a phone ring, ususally it was a family member in the old times, but we are to forget about the old times, we are to forget about the old times where thought was free and offence was never given. The ministry usually saw to the contact of family members, usually through the ministry of postal servecses, but even then the only contact that is published is usually emergency medical information, because phone lines require a 27B-6jotarodiesinpart-4 to operate, and nobody had time to fil out one jus to talk to their're parrents.

On the line, only one statement could be herd throu a voice that was totally alien to me. "Run, do not let them find you, they will send you to room 10023, meet behind the silver grill, we will talk then."

Click, went the phone line, and click went my mind. "Who was that brah?" expelled katheiii, "Nobody, I'm going out to get some food for us, I'll b rite bak fam ooga booga." I explained.

As I passed the window, I could see the telltale signs that a secret raid would be taking place, only the victim would not be unknow to me, it would be me oh my god killing myself right now. If I had not decided in that moment to do as the voice told, then I would have certinally been taken to room 10023, and shortly after, executed.

Escaping.

Escaping would be key factor in my survival, running down the hall, down the stairs, past the... no, they would have blocked that off. Open up the emergency plot device escape duct I installed would be the only option I have in this schinerio, al I ned to do is open it up and jump, then I'll head past the incenrator room and into the dumpstre outside. The trash, feels like garbage on me, I never thought I would have to run from the future thought police bureaucrats like this. All I had to do was get to the back of the silver bar grill chestnut tree cafe soflo antonio I've been playing chess for years.

Han Solo is Kylo Ren's Father, and is killed by his son in The Force awakened, I thought to myself as I passed the cyber theater, having recently, seen, the, film, especially, since, Disney, recently, released, the, hd, virtural, collection; The streets were empty, and the few that were out avoided me due to the stench of rot, garbage, and filth, and cancer; The structures that surround this city, indescribable, like.

By the time I had made it to the golden casino and grill, the police must have found out that I wasn't in my flat, and decided to search the streets for any sign of life, as I heard the sirens in the distance, and the screams of the innocent, shuddering as to what they do, #[insertminority]livesmatter #justuiceforthedindunuffins.

"Howdy, you must be new here. Let us get acquainted, my name is Flowey, Flowey the Flower." Said the flower, wait, a Talking Flower?!1? "I see that you got my phone call? Well, that was a redundant question to proclaim! You're here now, and that's all that counts."

"Why was I summoned here?/?" "Haha, you were summoned here for your technical skills in installing ducts. I'm the lead in a resistance group, after hearing that my fa... king has fallen, and my queen is missing I had no other choice than to see what was going on." Chanted the flower, almost seemingly rehearsed, and, fuck, my, shit, up, fam, suicide noises. "You say you heard that your king fell, and see what is going on, were you not on the surface when the rest of the monsters were differentiated from the trans-humanists that took on monstrous forms. That execution was streamed on all devices, and all monsters were found, and their true power was revealed." "I'd rather not let anyone I know think I'm still here, after all, I did tell them to move on."

"So you stayed underground?" "Yes, in a place nobody would look, praying for..." The flower had lost all emotion he once had thinking of whatever horror he was explaining, "We're not too different, we both have become numb, on my time here I've been reading forbidden texts, data records, watch lists, we both cannot recognize the stranglehold that was placed on us, we can only know, and we aren't the only ones to come to the same conclusion." "But knowing without recognizing, are we but sheep grazing in the flock of life after life? Where immortality reins over the peasantry, and kings can become emperors in a day?" "Yes, but we don't have to be this way, and that's why I called you here" the flower chuckled a bit as his, what now is clear is merely a facade of emotion came back. "You know, in a city of 11 million, finding one of the maybe 3 people who might want to wake up is a hard thing to find, so, do you wish to find out what we must do?" "Yes" "We must gather the remaining monsters as our first step, ergo why you are here. They cannot know I exist, because plot device reasons or something, I'm too lazy to actually write any real reason, or imply things, or write around things." "Will you be my guide?" "Why even ask that question? I thought it was implied that I knew where the monsters have been hiding, at least, the ones that escaped the cold hands of the megacorps." "I have no fucking clue why I asked that, maybe the author has some clue what I was thinking, or maybe he doesn't, he is writing this trite." "True." So the pair set off on a shitty bizarre fist of the north star style adventure together. {author's note, achievement get: fucking cancer}


	2. Chapter 2 A different kind of cringe

_**Chapter 2.22 you can (not) post birth abort**_

 _ **After a quick stop at the local unregulated clothing store, and the test stop with a shower, I was able to finally get into a pair of clothes that didn't smell like feces and rotten steak. We decided on a plan after much deliberation.**_

 _ **"Seeing as the empire is circular, we need to head out to the edge and work our way around to the center." "Sure is buddy, that makes our first person to gather Alphys and Undyne, wait." "Wait what, Flowey?" "I keep forgetting things, or rather repressing memories, they were killed when the great wall was torn down, and Islamic migrants flowed into the country. The news was covered up as well as it could have been to not offend either party, nobody even knows they're gone yet." "I would assume all the people we're going after are actually just monsters then?" "That would be right partner, at least for our first stage of the plan." "So, the next target?" "Well, we'll have to visit my closet buddy." "I think I see where you're going with this, but how are we to conceal them, it's not like they look like any of the neochellovecks." "Golly, I'm glad you asked, we carry them on our back like party decorations, how do you think they've hid this long?" "Well, they could have taken a trip to the pentagon, sure they have room for a few more of their kind." "Golly that would be a fitting place, but none the less, they're 'hanging out' out in an abandoned pre-super-metropolis era town somewhere in the desert according to one of my sources." "If we want to avoid the cops, we're going to need to leave under the dead of night, probably on the next scheduled time for police raids where the entire city has a blackout to make things easier. Speaking of which, it should be sometime soon."**_

 _ **The view from the diner we sat was breathtaking at this time of night, the towering structures of steel and glass forged in the innermost sanctum of some engineer's mind glowed with the soft street lights and the occasional glimpse of a car flying by, or some biker shaikas going to meet with their droogs or their bog through their glorious acts of ultravioloence and resistance to authority. Occasionally a passerby would walk past the window, muttering something softly to their selves, looking about to make sure they will not be a victim of a mugging. The skies above, however, were alive with activity, from the occasional police dropship that many feared, to the gentle floating zeppelins advertizing shows at the new opera house, and other products like Minion paraphernalia. Quite a site to behold, and one unable to be taken for granted when the majority of your time is spent inside four paper thin walls with nothing but a light overhead, the buzz of productive work, and the clicking of a keyboard for nothing more than half a loaf of bread per day.**_

 _ **"I believe that that is our cue" I chanted as I grabbed the flower and stored it in my coat. "You IDIOT, I could have done that myself, if you didn't want to manhandle me." "Actually, yeah, why did I grab you, I could have easily just allowed you to do it yourself, also, how are you living without dirt or water, or even roots for that matter?" "Just let it go, I'd rather not bring that back up." "Back up? But you didn't say anything in the first place." "Please, just do it for me."**_

 _ **"Oi, you there talkin to tha flower, you didnt pay for yer coffe misser." A diner worker realized. "Just put it on my tab." "But I can't do tha if I don have a name misser." "Just write Bo." "Bo? Thas a funny name if I err heard one, is Bo the only bi ov information ya gon give me?" "Can you recognize my face?" "Sure eye can missa, just wan'ed to know befor ya walked out on me."**_

 _ **Blackout.**_

 _ **"And that's our cue, what direction do I head to?" I proclaimed as we headed into the dark of the night. "Golly partner, I would say, head west of here, or wherever you might have a vehicle of some sort." "I have a bike, but I'm sure the gestapo confiscated it during the raid on my place." "Shoot, partner. We could try to hitchhike or take a taxi to the city limits where the train depot is." "I don't have money for the taxi, and I don't feel like walking into a trap either. We can walk and get there undetected if I take the shortcuts I know about." "Well then, are you an idiot? Move!"**_


	3. Chapter 3 k i l l m e

Dark.

The night was dark.


	4. Chapter 4 City at night

Chapter 3.33+ 1.11 I can (not) die, send help

The skies above have been stained amber over the streets of the metropolis, at most times of the day and night, the moon and sun seem to glow vividly orange; Most nights, however, the spectral hides behind a glaze of cloud and smog. The fumes from the local factories designed to finish construction of the skyline saw to that, but tonight was different. All fog was cleared, and the lights of the night sky were seen as bright as day. Coupled with the maddening silence that the blackout caused the city, one felt as if they could hear and see everything for miles, yet could not hear anything. The monolithic towers, now completely darkened by the blackout, changed the once powerful yet beautiful scene to a cold expanse of lonely silhouettes and fear. Fear of the ones that take you in the dead of the night, the ones that erase you from existence, fear from the people I'm running from.

The air was tinged with the taste of iron. The smell of chemicals and cigarettes wafted through the air, as if on a mission to escape the hellhole the city actually was. There were no other footsteps besides my own, and the only other sound that could be audibly heard is the approach of a dropship the might be heading in the same direction as me.

Keeping low was quite easy, all I have to do is to make sure my face isn't recognized, and not take off my fuccboy shoes, aka platform air Jordans. With fear as my drive I was able to make it to the edge of town, and I am able to take a unregulatd tam out of da city fo shizzel my niggle. This b good fam, now I will b able to mak it to tha town tha b cross the way fam.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, buddy, mind letting me out here?" Flowey politely asked.

"At this station?, why this station?"

"It has the best soil, dummy."

"But your roots are cut off, I don't even know how you haven't wilted yet."

"Like I said, you idiot, I'm immortal, just set me on that dirt over there, and I'll show you what I mean."

Though the shadow of the Metropolis still loomed heavily before us, the station on the outskirts of town offered a respite. The stars of the sky, now unobstructed by the landscape of metal and light, were as if an urn fell over and scattered dust across outer space. The chunks of moon orbiting the planet only added to the spectacle.

The night was bleeding, the orbiting mass of moon rocks, stained red with adhesive agent that failed to take hold, and the embers of the burning villas and suburban isolatoin zones gave the outskirts their unearthly feel.

The soil was dry, and the taste of fire and destruction filled the atmosphere. Yes, the great empire was burning, but the metropolis was already dead.

"Ok, that good flowey?"

"Much better. I do have to wonder, what makes you trust me?"

"Why do you think?"

"I have no idea, you and I both know what monsters are capable of, and stealing your soul in particular wouldn't be the most difficult task I would have to admit."

"When man has lost all hope, he often turns to desperation."

"So I was your last resort?"

"Besides my rope, yes."

"So you were really that desperate?"

"Rome fell in a day"

"Anyway, I should show you why I asked to be placed on the ground. Look at that flower over there"

"Ok, what am I looking for? Flowey? Wait, where did you go?"  
"I'm over here silly." Replied the fresh flower.

"How, is this your curse?"

"That would be correct, but we have more pressing matters. Take the train for 3 more stations, then board the one going eastward for 4 stations. We'll meet again there."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The tram system, designed for comfort and ease of use was everything but. From the awful waiting room like seating, to the elevator music and the sudden lurches on the system, taking the trams is objectively the worst transport system. The unregulated variant of it though is on another level. The whole reason that the unregulated system exists is to let in as many Neo-European migrants flow into the country as possible in an effort to bring in a new and more lively multicultural society, and since the great wall was torn down, the subhuman filth could walk freely into the empire. The majority of them didn't even bother to learn English when joining our glorious empire, but instead continued to use street speak as it was dubbed, which was a combination of Arabic, Hindu, Hebrew and German. Since most of the Neo-Europeans did not understand basic laws, the trams were generally a hotspot for crime and public deification. The blood of their victims covered the walls, and the glass looking out had been boarded up after being broken and forgotten about. After all, all the funding that went into the project was redirected to welfare programs and tuition costs.

The smell was indescribable, the closest one could get is a mix of death and sulfur so powerful you can taste it by merely breathing it in, giving the trams their nickname, the hell ride. Cliche, unoriginal, uninspired, and downright edgy that name was, but it was the thing that stuck in the minds of many millions, and the image of hell it's self could be seen in the tram, all you had to do was take a look, or a ride. Thankfully Gas Masks were supplied in order to any potential poisoning, but they did nothing to alleviate the stench that the very walls were emitting.

Waiting in the dark with only a few beams of light slipping between the cracks of the windows, counting the stations until I needed to disembark was one of the most stressful moments in my life, the anticipation of any moment, some merzky shaika, or a neo-chelloveck working for the police could come in and either arrest me or kill me for the laughs. Under the threat of losing my life or facing room 10023 for a crime I have not yet committed, I would have faced fear of death over that chamber any time. At least the sweet sounds of Beethoven playing over the speakers was soothing enough.

At the switch over tram station there was a band of Islamic shikas with a freshly caught stock of damas chained and in a berka to conceal their shackles. The man who seemed to be in charge, as I passed by, smelled of the old in out in out, and of dried crimson krovvy, this man has most likely been sampling a malenky bit of the old wares. He wore a white suit with a logo on it that says _Fat Putty Cat Co. For all your Islamic needs._ I couldn't help but wonder, how much brouzouf these slaves would fetch on the market as I boarded the next tram, heading directly to the old city among the desert.


	7. Chapter 7

A blast of hot, dry, and dusty air flooded the tram as the desert opened up and revealed it's pearl, the great city of times lost. The station, eroded, and filled with pits where the sand had blasted it in the storms, entertained me a notion that I had stepped out and onto a completely different planet. From the track's end, to the massive ruins of a once great city amidst air swept dunes gave the scene was more lonesome than space. Seemingly, this was the final frontier of man, not the stars, but their own planet rejecting it's self. Not even the drug lords or the human traffickers wanted to call this place their base of operations.

The closer one got to the city, the fewer fauna one would observe. "Hey, you there" cried out a voice.

"Who just said that, I don't viddy anyone anywhere. Come out and show yourself, otherwise I'll have to kick you in the yarbles, if you got any you yellow bellied eunuch."

"No, down here idiot."  
"Oh, Flowey, that was you just then?"

"I'm going to let that bit slide buddy."

"Well, seeing as you would cover me in needles if I picked you up, I sure hope you can lead me to where I need to go without the need."

"Sure thing there buddy. What we need to do is to head to the catacombs, my sources say they built a house there. No clue how though."

"Alright then, just show the way."

Hints of rusted metal and pulverized concrete wafted through the air, almost like a light perfume. The sand being thrown about on the winds caked on my face. The streets, though clear enough to see, were mostly covered with sand and debris from collapsing buildings. Only the wind howling through the hollow buildings could be heard as one walked through, only compounding to the feeling of being alone. Memories of times past, of an empire in it's height. Now all that's left is a ruined city in the middle of a desert with a tram station leading up to it.

"We're almost there, the catacombs are just up ahead."

"Behind the toppled statue?"

"On the left after that."

Arriving at the door to the catacombs filled me with doubt, and with hopelessness. Why am I here, what am I doing? Why am I taking a talking flower's word on finding the infamous monsters, released many many years ago, and only talked about in passing? How can gathering them be of any use?

The door it's self was nothing special, it was a slab of stone with handles and a lock on it, though the lock had been rusted away over time, and looked to not hold anything out or in, not that anything would attempt to get in, and most likely nothing living wanted out.

Damp was the air in the catacombs, though, calling it catacombs was an understatement; the structure was more of a necropolis. The ones that died in the first wave of the plague needed a place to go, and the only place left was underneath the old city it's self. A sea of darkness awaited beyond, one only had to take the stairs. The dead lined the walls that seemed to go on for an eternity, and seemed as if there was no form left in this place of eternal rest.

The ducts that once kept the place chilled, were ruptured, and stood statically. The stairs in places, made of concrete and re-bar, was cracking at the seams, and in places was nothing more than a steep drop and some dust.

Every step downward into the pitch blackness was another possible fall, every moment another chance of losing all sanity, every ounce of my being was telling me no, yet I continued onward looking for a house in this place of rest. Hoping, I was only hoping that I would be able to find my way down here among the dead, hoping that I would be able to find my way back, and hoping that I would not join them due to some folly of mine, though, I would not see it as much of a worse sentence than what I faced.

In the distance, about a few hundred meters ahead, the light sounds of music could be heard, and a soft light like a candle through a window could be seen. This was the place the flower had said to look for, somehow it was there, just in the distance, all I had to do was not fall, though that task was getting more and more difficult seeing that the stairs were progressively becoming more slippery and fractured as I trudged on.

The two story roofed structure, seemingly made of massive planks of dogwood and crown molding of ebony with patterns of crows engraved on it. The door, immaculately simple, seemed to be of an unearthly quality in the low light of a few lanterns, and almost seemed to glow it's self. With the smell of wood and the cold chills running down my back, I worked up my courage to knock but three times.

"HELLO? WHO IS THERE? IS IT ANOTHER RAT? I TOLD YOU LAST TIME TO LEAVE." Came a voice from the other side.

"BROTHER! I AM COOKING SPAGHETTI RIGHT NOW, WOULD YOU MIND ANSWERING THE DOOR? BROTHER? DRAT, WHERE DID YOU GET OFF TO?"

"don't you think it's a bit rude to show up to someone's house unannounced?" Came a whisper from behind.

"if I were you, I would at least turn around and greet the people you came all this way out to meet."

As I turned around, I noticed a small shape in the dimly lit lantern, it looked like a skeleton, a small skeleton wearing a blue hoodie and a huge smile on it's face. I hesitated for a second, but decided to shake his hand and say hello.

"i used to have a gag where I would put a whoopee cushion in my hand when doing that, but that joke got old, and what would be the purpose? To greet my killer?"

"Greet your killer?"

"yes, ever since the monsters fell apart, we've been hunted, and at long last, we've been found. So you have three choices, tell me why you're here, leave, or die. i only hope you chose the former, otherwise, you're gonna have a bad time."

"I'm here because a flower told me I could find you here."

"well, that's a relief, at least you're not trying to petal me you're wears, or hold me up with a pistil."

"That was awful."

"SANS! WAS THAT YOU OUT THERE? WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? WHY ARE YOU MAKING AWFUL PUNS?"

"hey bro, we got ourselves a visitor, mind letting us in?"

"SURE THING BRO"

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?"

"sure is Papyrus."

"HOW DID A HUMAN FIND US?"

"he had help"

"WHAT KIND OF HELP?"

"a speal kind of help."

"SANS THAT FLOWER PUN WAS THE WORST THING I'VE HEARD IN YEARS."

"WELL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, COME IN. I WAS JUST MAKING SOME SPAGETTI, I SHOULD HAVE ENOUGH FOR ONE MORE PERSON."

The inside of the, what was then quite abundantly clear, the skeleton's home was unlike any building I had ever witnessed in my life. There miraculously was running water, and heating and electric, but seemingly this house had been untouched for years. There was no sign of any holo projectors on the walls, there was no sign of the now mandatory tracking chips placed on every bit of furniture and decor, and there was no sign of a single duct in the entire building. The stairs to the second floor looked like they were made out of real Ivroy, and emblazoned with gold and images of bones. The floor in the kitchen looked to be pure marble, as white as snow. The walls were decorated with not items, but photographs. Photographs of what looked to be all the monsters of the underground, and a yellow looking child who seemed content. There was a dining table with 12 chairs sat next to it. There was a couch and several chairs all lined around a television that was hooked up to some sort of device that played music. I believe they used to call them MP3 players, before society went straight to neural input devices.

The music is the same music that I was hearing from a distance. It sounded like a fusion of jazz and blues, with warm bass tones thrown in and what seemed to be a korg wavestation playing softly. I think the band was called the Star Shooters, featuring Frisky, Azzy and the Peace Keepers, but all information regarding the band dissapeared when the leads dissapeared, and every photo of the band was burned in the great fires that consumed the archive when I was but a kid. With the smell of home cooked spagetti, the music, and the lights just bright enough to make your way around and see what you were doing, distracted from the questions I had on the construction of this structure, the materials used, and how it got to be sat in the middle of the old cities catacomb network.

"I SURE DO HOPE YOU FEEL COMFORTABLE, IT HAS BEEN QUITE SOME TIME SINCE WE LAST HAD ANY SORT OF COMPANY, ESPECIALLY HUMAN COMPANY."

"yeah, ever since, know what, I don't feel like talking about that."

"Ok then, I wasn't going to ask anyway."

"ANYWAY, YOU SAY A FLOWER TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS PLACE? WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT FROM US?"

"I don't quite know myself, all I know is that I need to bring all the remaining monsters together for some reason, by the way, you guys are monsters right? Not just some blokes dressed as skeletons?"  
"we're about as real as they get, we're even quite humerus at times"

"SANS, AGAIN WITH THE AWFUL PUNS, PLEASE STOP!"

"sorry, it would be a fibula if i said I was trying to stop, but tibia honest i'm just trying to capture the whole radius of jokes there are"

"SANS, WE ARE ALONE FOR 40 YEARS, AND THE SECOND WE GET A VISITOR AFTER WHAT HAPPENED HAPPENED, AND YOU JUST SIT THERE AND SPOUT OUT THOSE AWFUL PUNS? I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP."

"woah bro, i'm just trying to make things seem less, well, the way things are for our guest."

"ALLRIGHT, I SUPPOSE, BUT THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR THOSE AWFUL PUNS"

"Thank you guys for your hospitality, I haven't felt this warm of a welcome since..." I trailed on trying to remember a time that the people in my life were this happy to see someone else.  
"i've seen that look before, you don't remember the last time, don't you? You don't have to answer that, because I know, we both have been there."

"THAT'S RIGHT BROTHER. WE BOTH KNOW HOW YOU FEEL RIGHT NOW. DISENFRANCHISED, ALONE, WITHOUT HOPE, WITHOUT A CAUSE, WITHOUT REASON TO LIVE."

"yet we still go on, hoping to improve ourselves over our lives, so hopefully our deaths won't be disturbed"

"AT LEAST WE DON'T HAVE ALPHYS TO WORRY ABOUT ANYMORE, AND WE'RE AT LEAST WITH FAMILY."

"papyrus, these skeletons aren't our family. i've told you several times before, do you even listen?"

"YES BROTHER, I LISTEN, BUT HOPE IS STILL HOPE, EVEN IF FALSE."

"But could false hope not be worse than having no hope at all? Hedging all your bets into one pile, having hope in something that will never pan out?"

"IT'S BETTER THAN GIVING UP. AT LEAST THIS WAY I CAN FIND WAYS OF IMPROVING MYSELF. IT ALLOWS ME TO MAKE MYSELF A BETTER PERSON, TO MAKE PROUD MY ANCESTORS, EVEN IF THEY AREN'T."

"brother, there is no need for self improvement anymore, this nearing the end of the line, this stranger is proof in that."

"Why do you say that?"  
"well, you'll only lead us to our deaths if we agree to your ideas."

"But I haven't a single clue what I'm supposed to be doing or how this is to help yet."

"exactly."

"IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FAITH IN YOUR OWN PLANS, THEN HOW CAN YOU SAY YOUR HOPE ISN'T FALSE IT'S SELF?"  
"Because even if there is a chance to make life better, wouldn't you take it? Or would you just wallow in self pity, lying to yourself, complaining, yet doing nothing about it?"

"I CAN'T SAY FOR CERTAIN"

"why would you ask such a loaded question? haven't we all been through enough? isn't the long rest enough for us?"

"Throwing away your life when you can improve it for others is rather pointless."

"isn't that what you're doing? throwing your life away?"

"I have hope left that the flower knows what it's doing."

"THIS FLOWER WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO BE CALLED FLOWEY, WOULD IT?"

"Yes, that's it's name, how did you know?"

"oh, you found him."

"AND HE TOLD YOU HOW TO FIND US?"

"That is correct."

"just like him to pull off something like this. i wonder how many times he has done this before"

"How many times? There were others?"

"no, i didn't mean it like that, i was just wondering. Never mind, forget i said anything"

"OH, SPAGHETTI IS READY, WE READY TO EAT?"  
"Spaghetti? I keep hearing that word, and I assume that's what I'm smelling that smells so good, but what exactly is it?"

"OH MY GOD, THE HUMAN HAS NEVER HEARD OF SPAGHETTI BEFORE?"

"well, there is only one solution to this problem"

"And that would be?" I mentioned briefly as the taller skeleton dressed in an odd set of torn clothing, with a red scarf handed me a plate of what looked to be extruded nutrient paste with some kind of sauce on top. The smell was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. After eating government rations all my life, the long strands looked like they would taste as good as they smelled.

The taste was stunning, it was a mixture of spices and flavors I had never experienced in my life before. The strands of extruded whatever they were tasted of something amazing. The sauce was like no other sauce, it was thick, it had chunks of what looked to be real meat, not the artificial stuff that is found in the rations. Overall the entire dish went down smoother than a glass of fortified water.

"OH, I ALMOST FORGOT, THE WINE."

"Wine? I've only ever heard of CEO of the Ministry owning wine before."

"WELL, WE HAVE QUITE A BIT OF IT, HERE, HAVE SOME."

The wine had even more of a warming effect than the food it's self, and was the perfect compliment to such an amazing dish.

"I have been to one or two restaurants for my daily rations on a few occasions in my life, but nothing compares to this meal."

"wait, daily rations? what kind of food do you get fed up there?"

"Oh, just the standard affair of nutrient paste and fortified water."

"WAIT, YOU'RE SERIOUS?"

"so you've never had an actual meal prepared by an actual cook until now?"

"Yeah, everywhere else just changes the flavor of the nutrient paste, but it's ultimately the same thing in a different package."

"SO WHEN YOU ASKED ABOUT SPAGETTI, THAT MEANS YOUR FIRST EXPERIENCE WITH IT WAS WITH MY COOKING? OH JOYOUS OF DAYS, I HAVE PREPARED A GREAT MEAL FOR A GREAT GUEST."

"I thought I implied that when I asked what it was the first time, but you're right. This is my first experience with such lovely food."

"isn't my brother the best?"

"I guess so."


	8. Chapter 8

"Are meals such as this meant to be eaten while standing? I mean, using bones to help with me drinking the wine was nice, but could we sit somewhere?"

"oh, sorry about that, how could we forget? Come and sit at our dining table, there's enough room."

"I HOPE THE SEAT IS QUITE COMFORTABLE FOR YOU, SOMEONE WHO WAS ONCE CLOSE TO US ALL USED TO SIT THERE, BUT WE DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE HE, OR WAS IT SHE, WENT."

"I could sit in another chair if you would like it."

"there is no need, after all, it's kind of fitting you sit there."

"How so?"

"WHY, YOU ARE THE FIRST HUMAN TO SIT THERE SINCE THE LAST ONE, UHHHH, WHAT WAS IT'S NAME AGAIN? I CAN NEVER SEEM TO REMEMBER SUCH NAMES AFTER EXTENDED PERIODS OF TIME."

"i'd rather not."

"Ok then, may I ask you guys a question?"

"go ahead."

"Do you have any idea where the rest of the monsters are?"

"beats me."

"I THINK I REMEMBER SOMETHING ABOUT METTATON GOING TO THE MOUNTAINS OF ROCK?"

"The Rocky Mountains?"

"NYEAH HA HA YES, THE ROCKY MOUNTAINS, THAT WAS THE PLACE."

"i believe the specific place was in an off the grid house near the peak of Mount Elbert."

"You mean that place where you guys were sealed under?"

"no, that's Mt. Ebbot, that's in the Appalachian Mountains, somewhere close to the former Capitol."

"Ahh, well. Isn't the mountain that he resides just south west of here? I can't remember where we are or where I came from."

"WELL, THIS PLACE WAS ONCE CALLED CHICAGO, HOWEVER, THE OLD CITY IS THE TERM THAT HAS BEEN USED EVER SINCE WE ARRIVED."

"Also, how did you get this house down here, and how did you get the materials to build it?"

"i know a shortcut."

"Do you know a shortcut to the mountain?"

"nah"

"BUT I DO HAVE ONE SWEET HOT ROD SOMEWHERE. WE COULD USE THAT."

"Sure, there is no ground trafic anymore besides the tram system. Ever since flight became common place in vehicles thanks to a geniuses gravity manipulation device."


	9. Chapter 9

Though rusted, and mostly broken down already, the car seemed to drive perfectly fine. The mechanism that allowed the roof to be raised had long since been rusted out by the looks of it. The paint was barely visible, but every now and then one could make out the color red flaked sparsely. The sand weathered and torn seats only added to the effect.

Taking a ride with two skeletons in the middle of the desert heading to a robot living in the mountain, the more I thought this to myself I viddied that the situation is much more interesting than what I had initially thought it would be. Sadly, the cactus that was once inhabited by that thing was but an empty shell when we finally made it out of the dark oh my brothers, maybe it had overheard from such a distance away. Who could be sure anyway?

"SANS, ARE WE LOST?"

"nah bro, just take that tunnel up there, there's a shortcut."

"ARE YOU SURE? WE'RE ALMOST OUT OF ETHER."

"i'm sure."

"Wait, you two are on ether? How can you two function enough to drive?"

"SURE AM HUMAN NYEAHAHAHAHAHA."

"But we're driving."

"EXACTALLY"

"hey bro, that was the last of the ether in our bag up here."

"I HOPE HE DOESN'T NOTICE I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M GOING, AND SANS IS THE ONE MAKING ALL THE DECISIONS, WAIT, DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?"

"WHERE THE HELL DID THESE DAMN ANIMALS COME FROM"  
"nah bro, it's all in your head all in your head all in your head all in your head all in your head."

"SANS SNAP OUT OF IT, I NEED YOUR HELP UP HERE, WHAT DIRECTION DO WE GO IN AFTER THIS TUNNEL BROTHER?"

"let's just stop up here and let me think."

"WE CAN'T STOP HERE SANS, THIS IS BAT COUNTRY NEYYEEHHHHHH"

"hey bro. Duck."

"WHY WHAT FOR?" proclaimed sans as a duck flew into his face.

"SANS, YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS."

"pretty sure I am."

"Can we please just pull over for a minute so you guys can get your bearings, and maybe sober up?"  
"sure, we're out of bat country."

"BY THE WAY HUMAN, DO YOU WANT ANY DRUGS? WE HAVE GRASS, MESCALINE, HIGH POWER ACID, COCAINE, AN EXPERIMENTAL DRUG CALLED JOY, A BUNCH OF ASSORTED PILLS, SOME ALCOHOL, AND SOME RAW ETHER IN HE BACK."

"Ehh, the acid sounds good."

"you so sure about this bro?"

"SURE THING, WE CAN SPARE A TAB OR TWO FOR OUR GUEST, RIGHT?"  
"guess so, but that stuff is powerful."

"IF YOU WANT TO TAKE THE WHEEL I CAN GO BACK THERE AND SIT WITH HIM, MAYBE MAKE HIM FEEL MORE COMFORTABLE."

"alright, but I can barely reach the pedals."

"JUST USE A BONE."

"ok, I'll try to put my backbone into it."

"SANS ONE MORE TIME AND I'M THROWING YOU OUT OF THIS CAR."

At first it seemed as if the acid didn't take, and I had just wasted a tab of some good stuff, but the problem lain in the fact that I had a regulator installed at birth, to control such substances. As soon as I flicked that thing off, the effects were instant. The street began to warp into shapes not seen in this dimension, beings were reaching from the sky like antennas to heaven, made only of light. The desert gave way to tundra, that gave way to swamps, that gave way to the sky. The car went from rusted out to fiery red, and the sky went from night became pitch black, and the stars disappeared in an instant, then, the car disappeared, and I felt as if I were falling. When I landed, I felt utterly alone, I was in some sort of park, with buildings of purple and walls of stone.

The vivid yellow flowers I landed on must have broke the fall, although I seemed injured nonetheless. "Someone, anybody, is there anyone there?" I cried out against my will.

"Howdy, are you hurt? Who are you?" Called a meek voice coming closer to me.

"Who am I? Actually, who am I? Am I Chara? Yes, that's me, that's my name, Chara."

"You fell, from above ground. Are you a human. Are you hurt?"

"I think so, I'm not sure what I am. I don't even remember why I got here. I think I was climbing a mountain for some reason, and fell. Oh god, I think I broke my ankle." I screamed, as a pain shot through my body.

All throughout, I felt a warm, and soft being picking me up and supporting me on it's shoulder. Trying to keep me off of my probably broken bones.

"I'll take you to mommy and daddy, they'll know what to do."

"Thank you, do you have a name?"

"Asriel, Asriel Dreemurr prince of all monsters." Muttered the young prince, still not having gotten a look at this prince of all monsters, wait, monsters? Forget where I was I thought, When was I? This had to be the time before these creatures were released, and were the small yellow wretches down here with them?

Outside of the door to his home, the prince hesitated on knocking, even though we had been walking for what felt like an eternity through purple corridor after purple corridor. But the hesitation was only for a second, then he knocked.

"Mommy, daddy? There has been an accident."

The door slammed open to reveal a concerned sounding being, probably the queen?

"My child." She paused and gasped.

"Gorey? Come here." She murmured softly.

"Dum de dum, almost done watering the flowers, ok what is it Tor" the deep, yet humble voice of a king rattled the hall, stopping before a complete sentence could be formed out of shock.

"Is that?"

"Yes mommy, yes daddy."

"Is he hurt?"

"His ankle is broken."

"Well, let's bring him inside my child. I think I can heal him." and as that line was muttered, I found myself lying in a bed, looking over, I could see the silhouette of what looked to be my savior, a small goat child, I think I was a child in that moment, but I can't remember anything.

As I drifted off into slumber, I fell a little deeper, I awoke to the goat child standing with his back facing me, he turned around, and as he did so I could notice something off.

"Don't you recognize me? It's me." saying as he began to melt, pieces of flesh falling off, vines growing where arms should be, a stem growing where his feet used to be, and petals forming around his head.

"Your best friend. Asriel dree" He trailed off as the body horror took hold of it's final phase.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey the Flower. you must be new around here, let me show you how things work around here. See that? That's your soul. Down here, you start weak, but can grow strong by collecting LOVE."

"What just happened to you? Why is this happening?"

"Golly partner, I don't know what you're talking about, but I do know that you can grow stronger by collecting friendliness pellets. Here I'll show you." As he said this, I could feel my soul being ripped from my body, I could physically see it, represented by a small red heart, and the pellets were flung directly at it. The second one touched it, I heard the beeping, the beeping of my regulator auto-start up. The trip was about to be over.

"You IDIOT, it's kill or be killed." Fowey finally said as I was ripped back into reality.

"so that's how the grand unification theory is going to be found sometime in the future."

"Wait, what?"  
"I BLAME THE DRUGS, SANS TOOK A LOT OF ACID JUST NOW."

"How long was I out?"

"i don't know. a few hours?"

"WE ARE ALMOST TO THE MOUNTAIN."

"Great, here we go, off to see the tin man in the hills."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing."

"hey man, I don't know what you saw back there, so I'll promise to not make any guesses, but it looks like you saw something you shouldn't have."

"Maybe, I don't quite know what I saw."


	10. Chapter 10

The car, screaming to a halt, brakes long since in disrepair, had arrived at the destination. I viddied our situation a massive trek through the mountain pass. The peak had long been cleaved to form a plateau, where a once booming business of film sat atop. This was a common practice, and was needed to manufacture the mass amount of stone for the Metropolis. The trek up the mountain was not as short as I once thought, however, the advent of adding stairs to the mountain to get to the top was quite a helpful tool.

The mountain, other than the top, was relatively untouched, aside the occasional duct going down the side. Surrounding the snow covered ridge, was various plants poking their heads out of the snow. The lake below almost seemed untouched, like a crystal in the deepest of unexplored caves, however, this was probably due to all the chemicals preventing the water to freeze and killing off all forms of life that enter.

The sky here seemed more, how should I put it, pure. There was much less fumes that littered the Metropolis, as if drinking a cold glass of purified water, not just the enhanced water, or water plus, or whatever they call it. Though getting more faint the higher up, the more I felt I needed to take this trek to the top, as if I had no control over my own free will, as if the hand of God was looming above me.

The old film district atop the mountain was in such a state of disrepair, most of the buildings weren't even standing. The Sound stages, all but collapsed in on themselves, and the pavement, more like gravel. This place was not to dissimilar to the old city in the sand, nothing but ruins and despair, littered about a ruined wasteland of a once vibrant landscape. Gone were the days of original film, gone were the days of seeking the highest art forms in media, and this place, abandoned, is the decrepit remains of humanity's hopes, and their dreams.

"geeze, the people here really let the place go."

"YOU THINK BROTHER? MAYBE THEY'RE JUST HIDING FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS BROTHER SANS."

"You sure Mettaton is still here?"

"SURE THING HUMAN, THIS PLACE WAS FOUNDED ON AN MTT PERMIT. I FIND IT HARD THAT SOMEONE SUCH AS METTATON WOULD LEAVE SUCH A PLACE OF WONDER, EVEN IF IT IS DEAD."

"bro, I don't think it's wonder that kept him here."

"YOU SURE, BECAUSE THIS PLACE IS WONDERFUL." Papyrus proclaimed awkwardly realizing what he had done.

"SANS YOU TRICKED ME!"

"hey, you played yourself that time."

"Can we please not bicker over petty issues? We still have to find this "off the grid house" that you said was here."

"OH, RIGHT. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ON DUTY, READY TO FIND THIS PLACE."

"man, you're so cool bro."

"WHY THANKS BROTHER, ALTHOUGH, SUCH COMMON KNOWLEDGE DOESN'T NEED TO BE STATED."

"hey, what's that?"

"THAT LOOKS LIKE A COUPPLE, NO, A FEW SHIPPING CONTAINERS WELDED TOGETHER WITH SOLAR PANNELS AND WIND TURBINES ATTACHED TO THE TOP."

"nah, what's behind it?"

"ANOTHER MOUNTAIN?"

"yeah."

"WOWIE, WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THERE WOULD BE ANOTHER MOUNTAIN, IN A MOUNTAIN RANGE?"  
"You two are insufferable."

"well, we don't have to help you."

"Then why are you here?"

"IS IT OK FOR US TO BE HERE? NEYEH HA HA."

"I'll just stop right now."

"maybe we should knock on the door?"

"Nah, let's bust it down."

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT HUMAN?"

"I don't know, just seems rusted shut."

"i'll try knocking first." sans said, as he began knocking.

No reply, not a word, not a noise other than the reverb of metal on bone and the echo of the knock on the surroundings.

"huh, guess nobody is home."

"IT'S A GOOD THING I BROUGHT A FEW EXTRA BONES."

"no need, I know a shortcut inside. Follow me."

As we followed the skeleton, he opened a door in an adjacent building. Inside seemed to be the inside of a small house, not even seem to be half of what one might consider liveable. The only things that seemed to be stocked in the house was a battery bank, a computer, a few cameras, and this little metal statue holding some wire.

"So is this the shortcut you were talking about?"

"yeah."

"Mind explaining what it is that you're doing?"

"nah, too much work."

"You guys said Mettaton lives here, right?"  
"SURE DID HUMAN, IN FACT, THAT'S HIM RIGHT THERE. THAT'S ODD, WHY ISN'T HE MOVING?"

"Where is he, behind the metal statue?"

"guess again."

"I'm stumped."

"THAT IS NO METAL STATUE, THAT IS METTATON HIMSELF."

"looks like the poor guy didn't get to the power before his battery ran out."

"Battery? So there are robot monsters?"

"well, not exactly. But there are ghost monsters."

"WOWIE SANS, THIS TECH SURE DOES LOOK ADVANCED."

"You sure about that? All of this looks like it was from a few decades ago."

"must be behind the times then."

"Well, we just going to stand here, or help this guy out?"

"there may be a problem."

"WHAT WOULD THAT BE BROTHER?"

"corrosion."

"Well, only one way to find out." I proclaimed as I began a search for tools to pry this thing apart.

"HUMAN, IS THIS A TOOL YOU CAN USE?"

"Is that a roach clip with a lit joint in it? How would that help?"

"BURNING CREATIVITY, HUMAN, NYEAH"

"I don't think that will do anything."

"YOU SO SURE ABOUT THAT?" the tall skeleton queered as he used the roach clip as a lever, opening the case that held Mettatons innards.

"How did you just do that? That doesn't even seem like a thing that could physically happen."

"LIKE I SAID, HUMAN. BURNING CREATIVITY." said papyrus as he took a puff on his wacky tobacky.

"actually, the plate was designed to be removed easily, bro just decided to do it the flashy way."

"AND BY FLASHY, I WANTED TO SHOW YOU THAT IT COULD BE DONE."

"I thought that was implied, but we have bigger issues on hand."

"like?"

"Like finding a replacement battery, there has to be one somewhere."

"not likely, even the pins connecting the thing are corroded."

"Well, I'm sure there is some cleaning solution somewhere around here."

"IS THIS WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR HUMAN?"

"Yeah, that might be it." I decided, as I opened a box that claimed, to be MTT brand emergency cleaning solution and spare battery.

Having cleaned up the mess made by years of neglect, and checking the spare battery with a device labeled MTT brand charge detector, the spare battery was inserted into the void of metal and circuitry where this robot's life source used to be, the whirr of fans and the beeping of what looks to be the ancient motherboard showed hat this robot may be able to survive after the ordeal.

"Oh yes." The robot cried out, as it turned on for the first time in what could have been decades.

"Oh, I'm alive again, that must mean MTTwood needs me again. And you darlings must be my agents, let me take a good look."

"Sans? Papyrus? Some human that I have never seen before? Are you my agents?"

"Sorry to say this, but this place seems abandoned."

"Well, darlings, why did you bring me back from the brink? To laugh at me? I've seen things, things you people wouldn't believe. I've seen, well, at least a lot of what the movie industry can produce."

"What's wrong with you, we save you from death, only for you to lambast us?"

"Darling, what ever made you think you saved me from anything?"

"well, you did have that wire in your hand, maybe" began sans as Mettaton cut him off.

"I wanted to die darling, I have no job, I have no friends or family left, and the damn government shilled out to these megacorps that only allow propaganda to be aired."

"THEN WHY DID YOU STILL HAVE THE WIRE IN YOUR HANDS?"

"I don't want to live darlings, my time is over, the time for art is dead, and so am I."

"Then why did you still have the wire in your hands?"

"I was afraid, darlings. And in the last moments of what I thought to be my life, I faltered, I suddenly felt the will to live as my battery died." explained the now sobbing robot, a feat that nobody thought was possible, especially from a rectangular box of metal and panels of light.

"you are alive now, does that mean anything to you?"

"Only that I must be needed for some sort of means to an end. Why else resurrect me? Humanity has no need for a star anymore." The squared up robot furiously uttered as the thing began to emit a most brilliant, yet terrifying light from every inch of it's very being.

"And what of our fallen comrades, huh? What of them darlings? I've lost more than you ever have. I've lost everything, actually, and that dead battery was the only thing keeping me happy, I finally felt the cold bliss of death, and you had to rip that from me."

The light only grew stronger, clouds of vapor, and sounds not heard since the closing of the film district were heard once again. It was a projection, a projection in the mist, of the once busseling MTTwood, filming and producing in each sound stage. Every inch of the mountain covered in activity, like ants on a hill.  
"All of this, my darlings, my hopes, my dreams, everything turned to dust."  
The light faded, the projection now of an empty lot, not unlike the view of today, only the buildings intact, as if it were freshly abandoned.

"They never decided to demolish this place, they never decided to go the full mile and even try to make something out of this. Please answer me why? Why sans? Why Papyrus? Why human?"

"I don't have the answers, hell, I don't even know why I'm doing this. I was told to do so by a talking flower, but not any details otherwise, but sometimes dreams just have to end, and reality just has to begin. You will dream again, and that dream will continue into your reality, unless that fire is extinguished before you can begin the next cycle of life."

"You talk tall darling, I have no such need for dreams when there is nobody left to share them with, the only one I've ever had was wiped from this place." Mettaton said, as he begain to make an attack on me. I could feel my very soul begin to be torn out of my body, just like in my trip, except this time, it wasn't a flower behind it, maybe all monsters have this ability.

"Wait a minute, did you say something about a talking flower?" Interrupted the chunk of metal just before my soul could become visible.

"I BELIEVE HE DID, NYEAH."

"So he found a way after all. Listen, darlings, hearing that he is involved, I may not be able to bring back the dead, or even be happy again, but whatever he has planned, I might as well go along with, there may be a way out of this awful place."

"OK THEN METTATON, WAIT, WHERE ARE WE AGAIN, I DON'T QUITE REMEMBER WHERE WE ARE, MUST BE THE EFFECTS OF WHATEVER I JUST TOOK WEARING OFF, NYEAH."

"we're on the top of Mt. Whatever."

"This mountain has a name, you know darling."

"ehh, it's too much work to remember."

"We should be looking for the next monster that we can come across guys." I remarked, trying to bring the reason why we were here in the first place back to the forefront.

"Well, there's always always Muffet keeping the hidden villa of monsters safe, there's also might be Toriel, since her ashes have never been found, and the last project of, well, I'd rather not say darlings."

"ok, have any idea where this hidden villa?"

"It is in that Mammoth Cave thing, I think from the last time I heard darlings."

"Alright, what are we waiting for then, let's get this show on the road."

"HUMAN, DO THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL RIP YOUR MORON FACE OFF AND WEAR IT LIKE A PARTY MASK, NYEAH."


	11. Chapter 11

Something seemed, well, off about this cave. It was as if one could hear the screams of the damned rumbling through it, as if the gateway to hell was found deep within. The smell of gunpowder and explosives still lingered, as if war broke lose down here.  
"Hey, Mettaton, what's with the smell of gunpowder?"

"I don't know, but this doesn't seem to be normal. I don't seem to remember the entrance being blown to bits."

"WOWIE, THIS CAVING BUISNESS SURE IS FUN, ESPECIALLY WHEN SMOKING POT."

"you do realize that drugs don't have any effect on monsters, and we've been keeping that collection of drugs because we could, right?"

"I KNEW THAT, I THINK."

"Wait, why have you been wasting them then?"

"i don't know."

"IT JUST LOOKS COOL WHEN YOU HAVE A GUEST SUCH AS YOU."

"Ehh, it is kind of impressive that you guys managed to collect such a large amount of different drugs, in a way. How did you even get some of the more rare ones anyway?"

"i have a shortcut."

"Still not going to explain that."

"I'll take that silence as a no."

As we moved closer to the villa, one thing could be certain, the walls and floor seemed to have increasingly more dust on them. The smell likened to that of sulfur and phosphorus, wafting through the air, spreading through every crack and crevice.

"This feels like that horror movie I was in."  
"WHICH ONE?"  
"What's a horror movie?"  
"Oh, darling, that's right. You don't know about film. Well, the best way to describe it, is it's what you're feeling right now, on a silver screen."

"So horror movies were pictures of hell on a screen?"

"pretty much."

"THIS DUST IS OFFSETTING TO MY ALLERGIES."

"we're skeletons, we don't have those."  
"RIGHT, I ALSO KNEW THAT, PROBABLY."

"Oh god, no. This can't be. Darlings, look around, this dust, isn't from the cave, it's from the residents, the villa up ahead, as far as I can see, is full of bullet holes."

"OH FUCK, NO, THIS CAN'T BE."

"oh god, this shouldn't be happening."

"Who would do this?"

"Guess, human, guess who. You very well know by now I am sure. They were the ones to put me out of showbiz, they took away everything, and now they killed the dreams of milions."

"Dreams? What do you mean by that?"

"THE HUMAN DOESN'T KNOW, NYEAH, HOW COULD THIS BE?"

"Human, monsters are the hopes and dreams of the world. And now there is a lot less hope for humanity as they all line this compound with their remnants."

"Wasn't there some sort of law protecting mosnsters after the Chara incident though? Something about

the president going crazy."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT EVENT, YET NOT WHAT MONSTERS ARE?"

"Selective memory?"

"this guy has a point, humans are flawed, and cannot remember things perfectly, maybe that's a good thing though."

"The Chara incident was solved, darling, but that was of no use. We were doomed from the second we steeped foot outside the underground."

"How many monsters were living in this villa?"

"all of them, save us and toriel."

"Now what do we do?"  
"Now what? We don't do anything, I go up there to pay my respects, and leave home so I can finally die. Thanks a lot darling."

"might as well go too."

"YES, ME TOO."

"Can I follow?"

"Do you plan on showing your respect for the dead?"

"Sure."

"I don't see why not."

As we pushed ahead, the hellish smell of what I assume is monster dust, and gunpowder mixed into what could only be described as such. Something, however, lay beneath it all, it was a smell common in the Metropolis, it was the smell of decay, with a tinge of iron. Why on heaven or hell would that smell have been in this cave, did the monsters put up that much of a fight?

This villa, the time it must have taken to make, to re create the exact look of an old spaghetti western town must have been enormous. Everything from a saloon to the town hall, to the inns, all what looks like 500 of them, arranged here in the dark, lit by our torches and the occasional lantern.

"Do you guys smell that?"  
"WHAT, HUMAN?"

"Blood, and decay."

"Not really darling, all I smell are my fallen comrades."

"I think It's coming from that house."

"I guess she didn't listen, I told her to find another place, eventually something like this would have happened, why didn't she listen."

"You knew who lived here?"  
"Yes, she was, a friend."

As we entered the house, cobwebs could be seen covering the walls, spiders were scurrying around, and seemed to be trying to keep the structural integrity of the building solid, to varying degrees of success.

"There would be the source of that smell human."

"This smell, it's the same as the metropolis."

"I don't know, darling."

"Why is there only one body. Why is it dressed so nicely? Why does it look like the depiction of a wizard?"  
"That would probably be because he was one. Seems now all wizards are dead, human."

"what have you done, Asmodeus?"

"WHAT IS THIS, A STEM OF A ROSE OVER A NOTE?"

"That can't be, can it? Oh no."

"can't be what mettaton?"

"Muppet's last words."

"WELL, NO SENCE DISHONORING THE DEAD, MIGHT AS WELL READ IT."

"It says, "To whomever finds this, I am probably already dead. I know, a bit cliché, but we've been hearing helicoptors above ahuhuhu. Me and Asmodeus will attempt to eliminate any threats when they find us, and I'm sure they will. Ahuhuhu, the entire villa has been quiet the past few days, in a vain attempt to keep from being heard. I have given my spiders upmost priority to place this note under a rose on the spot on which I fall. And, Mettaton, if you find this, take care of yourself, would you? Ahuhuhu.""

"Well, looks like they went out fighting."

"Where the hell do you think this note was left? In the streets? Darling, they didn't go out fighting, they had no idea that anyone was even here. They were assassinated in their sleep, and by the looks of it, the majority of the rest of them were done the same way. Only the ones that tried to escape were blown to bits trying their hardest to leave. The fools."

"strength in numbers is always a good plan though."

"SANS, PLEASE DON'T BOTHER, IT WILL DO NO GOOD."

"and what will do any good?"

"Maybe that flower of yours has something to say, huh human? Where is it. Where is he, that stupid pest. Did you just make it up to find out where everyone was? I've not seen him yet."

"All I am is a messenger, and all I was tasked to do was gather all the monsters."

"well, you've done a real good job at that, huh?"

"This was out of my control."

"YOU COULD HAVE LEFT US ALONE HUMAN."

"Would you have really been more happy living in bliss, knowing someday, this could be you, or would you rather have found out the truth."

"ignorance requires less effort."

"I WOULD HAVE BEEN COOKING SPAGETTI RIGHT NOW IF YOU DIDN'T COME ALONG."

"I would have been in a glamorous sleep right now, if it weren't for you."

"Howdy, If I could say anything, I'd like to add that the plan is going perfectly."

"What kind of trick is that human?"

"why must you torture us with HIS voice."

"WHERE DID THIS PLANT COME FROM?" As papyrus muttered those words, the entire room fell silent.


	12. Chapter 12 Ghosts in Machines

"No, you can't be here, you can't exist, az, flowey died years ago."

"what have you done to the residents here?"

"HOW DID YOU ESCAPE THAT PLACE?"

"Well golly, telling you guys what I did would ruin the fun."

"So what's the next step in your master plan." I asked, baffled at the statement.

"Mettaton knows what, or should I say, where." Flowey retorted, while winking suggestively at the chunk of rectangular steel.

"You can't be serious, first you show up like a ghost, then ask me to do that?"  
"Well, they are necessary for my plan to succeed."

"What do you plan to do with them, please, tell me before I disturb their peace."

"What do you mean by peace you two?"  
"Well, human, I'm talking about the last project of Dr. Alphys."

"Well, partner, the robot is right, and it just so happened, he knows where it is. Something that nobody else was entrusted with."

"What do you plan on doing anyway, you flower."

"Now that's an insult I've never herd, maybe if you took us all there, you would find out."

"YOU DO KNOW, ASR, I MEAN, THE FLOWER MIGHT KNOW A WAY OUT OF THIS MESS."

"Mettaton, you should know that trying to resist would be suicidal, look around."

"Fine, why the hell not then, he could just take my soul anyway, then I'd be worse off, might as well go with it."  
"That's the spirit pal." Replied the flower quite menacingly.

"Now all we need to do is get to the car from here."

"don't worry, I have a short cut."  
"You always have a shortcut, have you thought that these shortcuts might actually be doing damage in some way shape or form?"

"nah, been doing this for years, makes life easier."

"That's what they said about cigarettes."

"do you want my help or not?"

"Do I have a choice."

"not really."  
"Then I'll shut my fucking mouth from now on."

As I plucked Flowey from whatever he was connected to, we collectively began to follow sans around a corner. Through one of the dust stained doors, light could be seen shining out of, almost wafting through the cracks and holes where stray bullets passed by. The contrast with the darkness in the cave was enough to make one's eyes burn and head fry.

The moonlight seemed to reflect off the car in just such a manor that would blind anyone who gazed off of it, blinded with an amber light of the obliterated satellite orbiting our planet.

Our final part in this game it would seem, was underneath the Metropolis it's self. The place that need not be named, for they would be listening, not even the directions could be spoken. Though they could listen, they could not see everything, so they made compromises. Focusing recording all sounds took priority over recording all video, all directions were told in hand signs, up for right, down for left, all that was needed.

The car, seemingly now as if it just came from the factory, slowly came to a stop just outside of the Metropolis, had it really been just an hour? It seemed to be that the car would have needed to go mach 10 to get this far in such a short time, but somehow, that little skeleton in his blue hoodie found shortcuts to get there faster.

Even from such a distance, the view of this rotting corpse built upon the skeleton of a former great nation destroyed by the principles that made it slowly rotted away. The great fires of the suburban areas dotting the land were raging as they always have, the signs of revolt were flowing through the sea of collective consciousness, nobody liked to think about it as it upset all who did, however, at this stage of decay, even The Ministry was frightened with it's police coming in the middle of the night without warning. Rome fell in a day, the west had taken a solid several decades, but the end result was the same, the stench of rot excreting from every pore.

Our descent down beneath the monolithic structures of the heat of the embers of earth could be felt brushing against our skin, the great fires of the generators drove the heat to an unbearable temperature long ago, however, a light in the distance could be seen.

As the light grew brighter, and the long serpentine walls of ducts and sheet metal, the temperature grew more and more cold, and the walls grew more and more alive with the whirr of fluids moving through ducts.

"Is this the place up ahead?"

"Of course my little star, it's just ahead, and if I weren't pseudo forced to taking you guys."

"I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON, OR WHY WE'RE HERE."  
"Oh my little monarchs, you will see when we arrive."

The doors were iron clad in golden ornate tongue and grooves. The operating panel was almost entirely covered in rust and derby, it was clear that this wasn't used in a while. Not sure why I had to repeat that information, but hell, felt good about it.

Inside lain a computer monitor, modern, and the size of an entire wall. The vaulted ceiling was covered in what looked to be ducts with ice crystals formed on them, no doubt that these were the sources of coolant. A sound, no, a smell of metal ground to dust, and the air spoke of death of machines. It spoke of what came before, and what was to come, the walls looked on, silent, screaming almost at what they had been witness to. A light, like a million swallows flying into the surface of a great kiln, fueling the eternal flame. A cycle of waking and stasis seemed to flow through the floors, as the monitor whirred to life once again. It was now clear, the walls were stained crimson white as the sun, and I heard a million voices singing. The floors, littered with silicon, painted the scene in a dusty green. This place, it became clearer why Mettaton had such reservations, by the sights alone in this place of desolation. There it stood, alight in the flame of eternity, the smog of destroyed computers past, as a monument to all time. Even the great AM and the Gibson would be jealous of such a machine.

"Visitors detected, Scanning now. 10 percent complete, 20 percent complete, 50 percent complete, 99 percent complete, error e00001 undefined."

"UUHHHH, METTATON, IS IT SUPPOSED TO BE GLOWING RED?"

"I've never seen something like this happen before to them."

"Them? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, darling, you may see in a short while."

"Patching database, Scan complete, Welcome Frisk, Sans, Mettaton, and Papyrus. Boot activated, loading main systems now."

"Wait, Frisk?" remarked the computer on wheels.

"NO, IT MUST BE AN ERROR IN THE PROGRAM, FRISK DIED."

"this can't be, human, who are you?"

"I'm not this Frisk person, I can say that much."

"then who were you? I know you saw something on that acid trip, what was it?"

"I don't remember, and does it matter? It was nothing more than a bad trip."

"SOMETIMES, THE WORST THINGS HOLD THE MOST ANSWERS."

"That's one incredably blunt way to put it Papyrus, but I have no idea what I even saw, something about a goat kid and something about a flower."

"So he has returned at last, tell me oh great hero, why have you came here to interrupt our slumber?" Howled a voice, booming from every corner of this chamber.

"Some flower sent us here darling,"

"Flower, oh my gosh, it couldn't be him, we're getting a signal saying that Frisk is still here, oh come o-on stupid camera." desperately cried a shrill voice from just behind the monitor.

"Ah, much better, now where are you Frisk, I know you're there, oh dear, I forgot to turn the interface on."

Just as the words rang out through the crowd, a figure could be seen on the monitor, no wait, it was two figures. One was of what looked to be a yellowish dinosaur, with an overbite the size of a small country and several spikes protruding out of her head, almost as if they were a part of her flesh it's self. The other was of a blueish brute, jagged smile, eye patch on one and spear floating around, maybe it was just her hair though, with an almost fish-like in nature face.

"Hey, my wife asked a question, where is Frisk?" Boomed the odd fish on the monitor.

"Is he behind the human in this room?"

"FRISK DISSAPEARED YEARS AGO, HE IS NOT IN THIS ROOM."

"Why? First I come here and wake the dead from their slumber, now this? Flowey, if you're out there in the dark, just take my soul right now, I do not deserve it."

"F-flowey, frisk, dead?"

"This can't be, WHERE ARE YOU FRISK, DON'T MAKE ME MAKE MY WIFE MAKE A ROBOT SO I CAN SUPLEX YOU!"

"Howdy, what they say is the truth, Frisk is dead, and no, I will not take your soul, not just yet."

And for a second time, as the flower spake thus, not a sound than that of coolant flowing could be heard.


	13. Chapter 13 Alptraum

"But our r-readings, a-and our database says that he's alive."

"YEAH, WHERE ARE YOU HIDING HIM FLOWEY?" Proclaimed the loud obnoxious fish.

"I assure you, he is dead, has been for a while. I was there with him to the end, golly, it's like you don't trust me."

"Trust you of all people? Why should we, I was the one that made you like this, what reason do you have to not lie?" Proclaimed the lizard woman quite adamantly.

"Nothing at all, well, probably these guys can vouch for it."

"I AGREE, THOUGH ALL I REMEMBER OF HIM IS BEING MISSING, THE FACT THAT OUR FLOWER FRIEND HERE HAS SHOWN HIS FACE MAKES IT QUITE CERTAIN THAT FRISK IS DEAD."

"yeah, although, I have some theory as to why you picked up the signal."

"How c-can our database lie though." cried out the now pale yellow lizard woman.

"We all saw it update darling Alphys and Undyne, check mine if you must, I was lucid up to the point they all disappeared."

"Yeah, but which one of you are who."

"Oh, have we not introduced ourselves? Oh my gosh. I'm the doctor Alphys."

"AND I am her lovely wife, UNDYNE THE UNDYING AHAHAHAHA." The fish seemed to take pleasure from this statement, as her entire being seemed to burst full of energy.

"Well, gee, I knew you guys were here, but I had no idea you had emotions."

"yeah, how do you have the emotions of a monsters soul exactally?"

"I... I was afraid of this. We had wireless telecommunication devices on our person at all times. I programed them to take our consciousness and send them to this computer over a secured network."

"YEAH AND THEN WHEN HERE, WE HAD THE PROGRAMS FOR EMOTION, So we can live happily in death, ghosts in this machine. HAHA."

"You monsters, do you really deserve this? No, it is my punishment, my punishment for being soft when I should have fought back." Cried out the flower on the verge of tears.

"hey, kid, lighten up, nobody is to blame for what happened."

"Well golly sans, I didn't know you would pull out a pun that awful in a time like this."

"Hey, cut him a break, he's just trying to lighten the mood." Chanted doctor Alphys.

"Actually, no, you guys should have deleted yourselves long ago."

"but that would miss the point of them being here, wouldn't it."

"Sure, why not sans, why not. Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"CALM DOWN FLOWEY, YOU'RE HERE, RIGHT. YOU ALWAYS SAID THAT THERE MIGHT BE A BETTER WAY OUT, RIGHT?"  
"Is that why I'm here." I desperately interrupted, breaking the fight between everyone up almost instantly.

"Well, buddy, that sure is why you're here. I need something from you, actually, I need something from everyone in this room."

"and what would that be?"

"To enter this man's dreams of course." Blurted out the flower, winking in the process.

"Oh, s-so that's what that program was for. I see now. Alright, let's open the doors to the inner sanctum of this place."

"Right Alphy, HAHA!"

The monitor split in half, dividing wife from whatever the other one calls it's self, degeneracy of this level was beyond my scope of comprehension. Light flooded the room, and as my eyes begain to adjust, I could make out a few structures at a time. At first a massive computer, seemingly cooled by liquid nitrogen judging by the ducts I saw earlier, then came another wall monitor. The most startling thing however was the bed sitting next to one of the far walls. The floors alight with clear light, bright as day, walls lined with high art, that of which seemed to be plucked out of time. A table, no a dining set, and a bathroom. Yes, now it was clear, the bed was no ordinary bed, draped in red and connected directly to the computer, with couches on either side, wires and devices sticking out. Appearing to be another door deep in the sanctum as they called it, seemingly to the void it's self, darkness leaking through it's cracks. We stepped through, door closing violently on our backs, with the faces of the dead on the wall in front of us, facing the bed.

"What is this place?" I pondered, wait, did I say that out loud?

"This place is the place between stasis and antistasis. A place of which dreams can be recorded, visualized, and shared. This is a place where consciousness and subconsciousness are merged to one." chanted the flower.

"All thanks to the late Dr. Alphys, or was it Gaster's final work? Either way, this place is protected, sealed away from society, under a faraday cage, and unknown to the world." proclaimed the, why can't I put my finger on why I dislike the looks of this lizard so much?

"Wait, who's gaster?" called out the flower.

"best you don't speak of those who can't listen."

"I-I don't even know who that I-is, why does it sound so familiar?"

"Who cares? WE HAVE A DREAM TO RECORD. NOW GET THAT HUMAN DRUGGED."

"BROTHER, DID YOU BRING THE DRUGS?"

"yeah."

"HAVE ANYTHING FOR SLEEP?"

"will melatonin work?"  
"SURE THING."

"I haven't slept a wink tonight, I'm sure it will." I replied.

"Allrightey then human, now, all I need you to do is lay down on that bed, I'll take care of the rest with this neat little program."

"just stay still, and focus on falling asleep, you might need to be lucid."

"Wait, what?"

"IT'S OK HUMAN, IT'S JUST SLEEP, BUT WE'LL ALL BE JOINING YOU IN THERE, WATCHING FROM YOUR PERSPECTIVE FROM THESE COUCHES."

"Ok, that's all?"

"yeah."

"Better turn off my regulator then. Oh, might have a bit of acid still retained in it."

"wait, what? That might be a problem."

"I'm sure it'll be nothing.'

As I lay there, listening to the beeping of the regulator, letting me know I was about to embark on a good night's sleep, I focused on my breathing. First my legs became numb, then the tingeling numbness crawled up to my chest, as if a lead sheet had engulfed me, my breathing became shallow. Still I focused, and soon my entire body was covered in this feeling.

"Do not fear, my child, it's only a bad dream. Stay determined." A voice rang out beckoning me to take a journey through the dream scape.

"you're not alone here kiddo, just remember that." Another familiar voice cried out from the dark, reminding me of the observers.

Vibrations, enough that made me feel as if my soul were separating from my body, suddenly stopped. Then I was sitting there. Had I fallen asleep on my couch again? There was Kathy looking at her minionphone. Sitting in a minion chair? When did we purchase that?

"Hey, check out this flower, isn't it gorgeous?" Kathy responded.

"Sure, why not." The protagonist called back.

"Hey, IDIOT, focus on your surroundings." screamed the phone, for a moment our estranged protagonist had wondered what he had been doing this whole time.

Wait, when did I start writing this down? Words, words, words, words, words, jitterey quaking words filled my paper, am I even sitting here in my house anymore? Where am I? Who am I? What's that in the distance?

A light, like an antenna from heaven, pierced the mountain from where I lain underground here. Has another fell? This one is more powerful than the rest, she? She seems hurt, I must help her, but how? I'm but a floating specter? "WAKE UP"

"These flowers must have broken my fall. Is this what the mountain was like? Huh." I silently whispered to myself.

Up ahead was a door, this place seemed familiar, several decrepit columns lain strewn across the room, and without thinking I began to walk forward.

"Howdy, you must be new here. I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. I'll show you how things are done down here." shouted the flower at me, wait, a talking flower? Flowey? Something is wrong here. What is going on.

"Hey buddy, where do you think you're going, I was gonna show you how to collect some love." The flower stated as I ran past at mach 20, thunder clap and fire spread.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ha, ahhhhhhhhh where am I? Who am I? Where am I going? Where have I been? Have I fallen asleep on my couch again? There Kathy, wait a minute, when did we purchase a minion chair, and a minion clock, and a minion stove? The walls are minions, the floor is minions, when did this happen.

"Hey, check out this cute picture of you on the internet." her voice reverberated, it was one, it was all, it was everything. Terrifying, bright, bubbly, horrifying.

She told me to look, and I saw my reflection in the very pixels of the display.  
"What's the matter, It looks like you've seen a ghost, my child." Softly spake a voice from behind.

As I turned around, it was clear that I was no longer in my house, I am now in a small home, interiors, stark white furniture grey, there was but a hallway, a table, a fireplace, a chair, and two hallways to either side here. I felt at home, this place felt familiar, as if a warm wash of nostalgia and memories unknown to me flooded over me as a tsunami of emotion.

"My child, come and listen, I will tell you some snail facts if you can not sleep." Humbly spoke a what appeared to be a motherly woman, no, goat woman. From her ears reaching to her shoulders, to her small horns, to her overly fluffy feet and hands, it was clear that this was in fact a goat person. Even had the facial structure of a goat, if mixed with the features of a human? She was wearing what looked to be a purple dress with long flowing white sleeves adorned with a lithograph in the center of her chest. Curved as a chest plate, center a representation of an angel, a circle with wings on either side. Underneath a trinity, three triangles, one pointed up, the next below pointed down and finally one the same as the first. Wait, how did I know what the thing meant?

"My child, what's wrong? Are you sick? ASGORE, COME HERE, OUR DEAR CHARA IS SICK."

"Wait, I'm not Chara, I'm..." I was saying as I was rudely interrupted by the sounds of rocks and angry villagers, this feeling, what am I now?

"I must make it home, I must, for my brother, for my mother, and for my father." boldly stated a voice, ritualistically, summing up as much emotion as it could.

"I couldn't do it Chara, even if they were, I cannot kill children." cried the voice.

Pain, pure unadulterated pain shot through my body, is shooting through me, oh god, the pain PLEASE MAKE IT STOP.

Wait, I'm in a forest? Alone, again, this must be my fate. I'm lost, maybe I've taken too many shortcuts through it? It's freezing, the pines around me only serve as mockery, silence. Asunder my life, sweet and the snow an eternal reminder to my foolish banter, I can feel it now, coming through my very being, death the abyss of eternity, flowing ever downward towards nothingness. I welcome it, now, there is no turning back after what happened, no, I must continue, I must make it back to my home. I have a family still, the Metropolis cannot take that from me. Wait, how did I get back home this quickly, I blinked and I'm here, oh well, maybe it was but a dream.

"We must leave, we must, the secret police are after us. Please my dearest wife." I pleaded.

"There is nothing left for us, even if we ran. They would find us." my wife retorted sharply.

"Please, you're all I have, we can assume new identities in the Metropolis, we can hide in plain sight."

"No, enough running. This is where I end it, me and my child. Feel free to join, or not, I don't care anymore."

Wait, when did I go back outside? Oh God, my hands, they're covered in blood. She did it, and took my daughter with her. Fucking bitch, why, God why did you do that why? WHY?

"what you see is not allways a dream." rang out a voice from behind.

"You, the undead, a threat, a menace to most. Sans, leave this place."

"woah kiddo, how did you know who I was, I didn't even introduce myself, also, you seem to have ketchup on your hands, and on your shirt from where you were hugging yourself?"

"It's not ketchup you dense moron."  
"of course it is, you just fell for the old ketchup packet in the hand trick, don't you remember?"

"Did that happen?"

"Am I focusing on the right thing?"

"what are you talking about kiddo? You should probably head home now, I hear your brother calling for you."

"Allright, thanks mister, uhh, what's your name again?" I said, childlike, wondrous.

"name's sans, and my brother is Papyrus, see you around."

Falling, take a step, and the madness opens up further, the maw of fate, the jaws of events predetermined long ago, long before pen went to paper. Walk backwards then, re-evaluate, procede, repeat. The process is eternal, never stopping, only when one dies.

"For dogs encompass me; a company of evildoers encircles me; they have pierced my hands and feet— I can count all my bones— they stare and gloat over me; they divide my garments among them, and for my clothing they cast lots." I found myself saying, suddenly noticing a pain in my palms of my hands.

I was being cut into my chest, with a spear, I believe the soldier's name was Longenous? I did not feel the pain, I only felt forgiveness in that instant, knowing what it was like, and I woke up in my apartment once again.

Kathy seemingly gone, a note saying that she found someone to live with finally, and she need not be hanging with street scum like I. I didn't care, whatever happened at this moment, this second, I would remember, then nothing. I sat there in silence for what felt an eternity. All I felt was forgiveness, then I fell.

I fell back into the pit from whence I was pulled into the same world I had ran from in fear, I'm home.

"Howdy partner, you must be new here, let me show you how the underground works..." stated the flower from a room apart.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Flowey, is that you?"

As I passed into the room, It was empty, I progressed further, it was empty, I progressed to the end of the road, through many places, and there was nothing still, then the house, this house I remembered, or at least felt as if I had. Down the stairs, through the corridor that led to the end of this path I have been on. And there he was, the goat child, and everyone else. Standing there in the hall of light.  
"Forgiveness will get you only so far, purify yourself of your sin, purge yourself, become as he. Through the fire of God, you shall be clean." All the people in my life that stood before me shouted in unison.

"Yes, through your sacrifice, the world will live forever." Kathy whispered in my ear.

"Yes, bathe in the light of God, for he is glorious, he shall Illuminate you, and he shalt show you the way home." Whispered Kathy, in my other ear.

"BE CAUTIOUS MY CHILD, THESE ARE MERCINARIES OF THE ADVERSARY. DO NOT BE FOOLED BY THEIR TRICKS." Echoed a voice from above, unknown in origin.

"How can I tell who is correct? No, I seek my own path, one of you knows that fact too well, the other is the adversary, I shalt leave this place, to spread the word of the good book."  
Back in the Metropolis, huh? This is the origin. Oh how this place has fallen, it is the last day that I am to be here, my wife and I have found a cabin out in the woods to live in while the craziness of this place slows down. It's good, knowing that after all of this, there is still a place out there, where freedom can be found. Damn this place, it has fallen for the vices that befell the nation that came before it.

"B-but I love you." I told my child as she raised the revolver to my daughters head. I tried to stop her, all I did was push it out of her way and into the wall. Pushing me backwards, she cocked the hammer, aimed, and helpless I watched as my daughters head exploded, followed by my beautiful wife. What went wrong? How did they find us? Someone, please, help me. This can't be real, this has to be just a dream, this has to be, that's it, it's all just a story, a big story written by some lonely person with nothing better to do than shit on media like this. Yeah, that must be it, but then, why am I still here? Oh god, no it acutally happened, please oh God I WILL RIP AND TEAR THE SECRET POLICE'S GUTS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO. Please, someone, anyone help, I'm alone again. I'm alone with my remnants of my wife and child strewn across the walls, please someone, help.

"hey kiddo, looks like you're having a bad time, mind if I help?"

"Sans, what have I done, I caused this, my callousness caused this. Please, help."

"yeah, poisoning the king sure was a bad idea, even if accidental."

"Wait, what?"  
"yeah Chara, you heard me."

"No, no no, no, it's still happening, WHO THE HELL IS CHARA!"  
"no need to rush."

"NO NEED TO RUSH WHAT?"

"rush time"

"HOW DO YOU RUSH TIME?"

"it will all become clear soon."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"beware the man who speaks in hands, do not anger him, he is on your side."

"I'LL RIP YOU IN HALF."  
"Brother, smile for the camera."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I had snapped awake.,And just like that, I finally freed myself from the madness. Free from the body of horror, into the world once again. I was asleep for a while, still on this red covered bed, with a machine slowly letting go of me, and it's grips on the people connected to it.  
"ATTEMPTING MEMORY SCAN ON PATIENT 0002. PATIENT'S MEMORIES CONTAIN NO KNOWN OCCURENCE OF MOST OF THE EVENTS IN THE DREAM. PATIENT HAS NO KNOWLEDGE OF THE DELTA RUNE, TORIEL, CHARA, OR ASRIEL IN HIS MEMORY. CALCULATING PROBABILITY OF MEMORY TRANSFERENCE 100%. PROBABILITY OF MEMORY LEACHING 5%, ANYLIZING SOUL CHARACTERISTICS, SOUL TYPE RED." Screamed the computer at the realization of the data it gleamed from my dream.

"my God, it really is true."

"SO THAT'S WHAT THAT THING IS LIKE?"

"B-brother? I knew I found you."

"My wife, my child, they're actually gone."

"yeah, can't help you there."

"Someone, please. Help me." I pleaded, to no avail.


	14. Chapter 14

Every night I sleep, it's another night I remember. It's the same thing, every night, I forget, and try to dull the pain. The metropolis issues standard issue victory gin and victory melatonin. It eased the pain, going back to rot and decay. I was once a holy man, now I'm no different from the general population, aside from being invisible. This is the life I've been living, I wake up in my dilapidated apartment, rose tinted windows, and crimson walls, not of my choice, I was only a room mate of Kathy. This place, it's evil, and the evil has silently slipped into my being. I don't even remember their names, I don't even know why I'm here, what am I doing.

"Hey, human, w-we h-have company, oh gosh."

"YEAH, these bastards are coming in like nobody's business. WELL, COME THE FUCK AT US HAHAHAHA!" the weird fish person shouted as a volley of gunfire could be heard just through the door.

"Brother, you're here, you've been here all this time. I thought something like this would be going on, but, no, it's real. I'm sorry for everything, please, forgive me." the flower pleaded as the doors came crashing down, police mowing down the people around me, destroying the computer, and ripping the flower from my arms, then burning it. They had won, I was to be taken away, taken to room I don't even remember anymore, 101? 1001? 420? Who cares, I give up, this isn't worth continuing, empty brass raining from heaven like my families viscera. Gun to my head, yelling at me to not move, I grabbed the hand, and pulled the trigger, but I just heard a click, the magazine was empty. I tried to grab hold of the gun, but the strength of the cop was too much. Then, I was dragged away, to the ministry of crime. Then to the room, then to my grave, then to my personal hell. I've died, I've lived, I've came back, where am I? Back in the forest? Ha, it's still a dream, isn't it. Well, since I'm still in my dream, might as well revive my, there goes the beeping, my regulator is on again, but I was so close, I could have brought them back.

I awoke, feeling determined, more so than any point in my life. I hoped that maybe some of my dream could help in this situation, whatever it is.

"WOWIE, THAT WAS A GOOD ONE." The tall lanky skeleton decided to interrupt the silence as loudly as he could, hey, I think everyone here needed a break.

"So, gleam any useful info from that?" I asked the two abominations on screen.

"Not necessarily, we haven't analyzed all of the dream quite yet, but we think so."

"Yeah, what Alphys said, THIS IS BETTER THAN ANIME."

"That isn't quite what I said, but I don't disagree."

"Gee, I wish I could have seen that, would have been pretty interesting, much more than anything else I've been doing the past, well, years." called out the small, now yellow flower.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were me."

"he's right you know."

"BUT SANS, THAT WAS AN AMAZING JOURNEY."

"you really shouldn't say that."  
"No, it's fine, if we don't how much better would we be from those who censor for political reasons? Have you learned nothing from all of this sans?"

"Hey, darling, that was some messed up shit if I must put it so bluntly." the box of bolts proudly proclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't know about the rest of that dream, a lot of stuff I've never seen before, but not everything was just a dream, there's a reason I've lost hope. I'm sure now you all know it."

"Well golly mister, I don't because I didn't get to see what was going on."

"Well, you might find out from that computer over there."

"Ok, our analysis is complete, there appear to be dependencies in the scanned memories of you, and the dream it's self, but, memory leak is a thing that can happen in these situations, so it could just be nothing." the very minion like lizard commented.

"However, we also took liberties to scan for your soul, it's much harder to do, and the only one to be recorded like this in the past was Frisk himself, he brought over a mint copy of mew mew 1 and demanded it be on record. Come to think of it, not only do I still have it somewhere stored in these walls, but he also disappeared that day, maybe he knew something we didn't."

"And the significance of this?" I remarked seemingly breaking the daze of the lizard, wait, can computers even be in a daze?

"Oh yeah, the scan that the computer did in the beginning saw that you were a human, and conducted the test, on monsters it's much easier, but humans, it barely works. Good news is that it worked somewhat, bad news the reading might have been faulty, and the best news, we ran it again while you were asleep and picked up a signal."

"Ok, and the significance?"

"Well, the significance is that, you have the soul of Frisk."

"Wait, what?"

"YEAH, WHAT? BROTHER? EXPLAIN."

"i knew something like this would happen, don't have an explanation from my part."

"Well, we have been working on a working hypothesis that there are only a certain amount of human souls that can be awakened at a time, and the souls that are are usually recycled throughout the generations of humans. The different souls have powers connected to them, usually tied to determination levels. The more determination, the closer it comes to being the original soul. We called the most pure soul, at least, the one with the most determination the second soul. Over the time of history, people have called it the sacred heart." explained the lizard calmly.

"So, the most determined soul is the soul of Jesus Christ himself?"

"We think the answer might be yes. But it's not Jesus that makes the soul, it's the person who has the soul. We also think that this universe might be a subsection of what happened after the sacrifice. From his sacrifice, we begin to see accounts of monsters and souls, not demons, but monsters. We think this place we call our universe, may just be the result of a fracture in time from the moment Jesus gave his life for mankind. Only one universe it would seem could receive his gift of forgiveness, the rest got useable souls and magic. But then again, this is all just a hypothesis, so it could all be incorrect."

"It probably is, and this has to be the most blasphemous conversations I've heard to date, and trust me, I've lived in the Metropolis for most of my life." I retorted at the final verse of dialogue.

"Yeah, it may be wrong but it makes sense when you see that the new age astral projection religion and their chakra mediators were studying this a long time ago."

"Do you know what any of those words mean? I'm not sure you do, because you if you did you would know that it's not only blasphemous, but it's also complete bullshit."

"WELL THEN, I have a theory that will MAKE YOU WANT TO SUPLEX A BOULDER HAHA!. So, SAY All of the souls on the planet are just one big soul, and in this universe, it is just one of many where the souls can be directly manipulated and magic can be done. NOW, for the fun part. I think that the origination of the souls is found somewhere in this universe, and on top of that, conciseness of souls can be utilized over generations of them. So if you have the red soul you will have experienced all of the red souls previously, which means IF YOU HAVE FRISK'S SOUL, YOU STILL MAY BE FRISK, and maybe Chara too. Now, this is where it gets a bit trickery, there may be a soulless population out there, and the souls harvested over the years underground were the colors of souls that could exist. SO, THAT MEANS, EVERY SOUL IN THE WORLD HAS EXPERIENCED A SINGLE POINT WHERE THEY WERE UNITED HAHA! THAT MEANS THAT EVERY HUMAN HAS HAD THE GRACE OF MY FORMER SOUL AND IF THEY ARE RECALLED TO THAT POINT, THEY WILL ALL BE AS STRONG AS ME! And, in the process, my soul and Alphys's soul will be reformed, maybe. But we won't mind not being there to experience it, because of the program for emotions and all."

"That's fucking retarded, not just retarded, but also bat shit insane. Multiverse theory? That's fucking shitty fanfiction and comic book writing. You two are one in the same, both full of shit ideas that won't aid us in the long run."

"Golly human, who's us?" the flower asked politely.  
"All life on this planet."

"WELL HUMAN, DO YOU HAVE A PLAN TO FIX THE MESS THAT WE'RE IN? MAYHAPSE ONE WITH A BIT OF JAPEREY AND PUZZLEING?"

"I've been thinking about one, but It was all a dream. It's also quite complex and would require quite a fair few factors to go right."

"Well, I was thinking about coordinating a massive attack on the ministry. With the riots happening, it wouldn't be too hard to convince people to converge onto one target, and once inside I would have probably have died because I have nothing to fight with."

"That's an awful plan darling."

"Yeah, how would you have even gotten the message out you complete IDIOT?"

"I don't know, I had a dream once that these exact events would happen, and they sort of did."

"That's a cheesy way of saying that you don't know what the fuck you're talking about." shouted the monitor as it began to run some calculations.

"Well if it's so stupid, why are you running calculations to see the probability of success?"

"Well, for your information you baka, I'm doing it, because we might be able to make it work."

"Golly, I didn't think anyone would bring up a plan, I've already been making sure the rioters target the Ministry next, mainly through strategically taking out several cities along the borders. THE IDIOTS, THEY DIDN'T EVEN SEE THAT I WAS MANIPULATING THEM."

"Well, it won't be easy to get into the building, the only way is to open a gate."  
"If we had some internet access, I COULD SUPLEX THAT GATE OPEN AND THE SECURITY WOULD BE NONE THE WISER HAHA!."

"Hey, I can arrange for that." The box of bolts adamantly claimed.

"Ok, but are you sure about this? We might accidentally pull your soul in with us."

"I've made peace with nonexistence long ago, I'll be fine." the heap of metal chugged out as he took his last breath, hooking himself into the computer, and assimilating into the program, all hardware taken up as one entity, now only used for internet access, void of consciousness."

"Your sacrifice was not in vain, dear Mettaton, we've found a way in. Wait, what's this website? 8Chan? What's this board, /underground/? Man this is fucking sad, all these posters wasting their lives on awful fanfiction. Jesus Chirst this one's an old one too, tumblr? What if every character in undertale were evil except flowey and the player? What the fucking shit kind of cancer is this, baka fucking faggots."

"Focus on the mission, come on."

"Right, I should be able to gain full access in 30 minutes. You four should go there, there will be a video that plays, and the raid will commence."

"we can take you there, but we would rather not get involved, not much that we could do."  
"YES, MY BROTHER IS RIGHT SADLY, WE ARE WASHUPS OF OUR PREVIOUS SELVES, USELESS."

"It's alright, me and Flowey can take them on, wait, where did he go? Guess I'm alone again, see you people on the other side."

I climbed out of the tunnels on tunnels, a maze to most who fell, death surrounding in every direction. The Metropolis was on fire, everything burning, a clear path created out of rubble and ash straight to the ministry. Funny how the first building, is the last to fall physically, and the first to fall. From the Ministry, all decay spread out, it came back as a torrent of emotion, as a torrent of crime, and a torrent of cancer.

The layout, stranded sweet, distressed, and complete in it's uniformity, raising to heaven, arms outstretched, antennas to the population controlled by it's every thought. Mangled, devastated, yet full in form, complete in soul, or lack thereof. Full of it's self, as if one with the world, as if just destroying all, and laughing at the carcass left behind, yes, the Ministry was complete, and in it's completion, death and despair rung out from the land, leaving a wake of light in it's path, place where not the sheep would graze, only the goats, and the creatures that slither on bellies wrestling around, walking on foot to be crushed by mountains of ubiquitous hatred.

The murder of crows dancing on wind high, making puppets of the protests below, mimicking their every moves. Families wept, children slept, fathers died, mothers cried. All was alight, all was bright, the end of all was neigh, the end of the fear, the misery, the isolation. The fires of change blew across the land in this moment, and all was clear, crystal, and death, came swiftly to the streets. Dragons spewed frogs from their mouths, rivers ran red as blood, and the sky was darkened with soot and ash. The thunder claps of buildings collapsing, of people breaking every ounce of the once vibrant nation, all no longer mattered, what mattered now was to see that a new system would emerge, for better or worse, though that would be a difficult task.

As the song and dance reached their zenith, absolute was assured, the meanings lost to time became one, and the truth was heralded in as is. The great city had fallen, all had been released from torment, all had vanished from their slumber and awoke into the light, the light of destruction that had been wrought onto them by time passed, by time of the future when they can no longer speak and recant the tales of yonder, and the present by themselves for keeping shut to the world. The great minion posters, the great minion banks, the great minion supermarkets, the minion tower, the minion castle, the minion hill, the minion nation was falling apart, no, bursting apart at every seam. The yellow menace had been taken awash to the fire of truth, all had been set ablaze, nothing remained of the once rotting corpse, now given a proper funeral.

The tower in front of me, loomed, it lingered in the air, and as the people around me recognized my face, maybe they had made a video with my face on it? None of that matters, anymore at least. They recognized me, and followed me. We were storming this building, this monolith, this structure designed by the very founder himself. Designed to be a fortress impenetrable, a building to stand the test of time. A place where not even the Holy could enter, unless they exit in body bags. All soon to be destroyed from the inside. The entire population now followed, into the heart of the beast where none was certain, the great wall had been demolished long ago, and now the doors have been opened to the millions, all of us seeking revenge on the wrongdoings of our life.

Cold air blasted us, as if there were great wings flapping, keeping the place cold, and keeping all subdued in it's presence. Ice formed where moisture in the air rose, frozen chunks of air fell to the ground, sweat bringing more death than the riots, frostbitten by the very entrance to the most unholy place. The car was on fire, and we were all in the back seat, burning in the cold suffering of a moment lost, a victory seemingly closed off from life, then the doors closed on us, trapping what made it in, keeping us in that dark place, the beads of sweat forming ice-cycles. Then, darkness, everything was gone from us, had we died? No, we were still alive. We were all being carted off to the upper floors.

The elevator we were on rang 420 times, each ring felt a degree of warmth return, until the floor it's self felt our burning. Blinded by the bags thrown over us, and brilliance of light illuminating from the next room, eventually all were taken and thrown in. Oh the screams, the screams of the damned, cursing the creator, cursing the son, and cursing the holy spirit, they blamed even their death on the wrong entity to the bitter end it would seem, then it was my turn, though they stopped, somehow recognizing me in the mass confusion. They sent me elsewhere for evaluation, and paperwork to be signed. Seems that they needed a 27B-6 to execute the man they thought responsible.


	15. An End

Yes, my ending was coming, the end of my thoughts, the ending of my suffering, only God could judge me now. In a death spiral into the abyss of nothingness, I walked, to where, and what end? Every moment flashed, from the childhood memories of eating ice cream with my grandmother on the sunny porch, to the day my child had been birthed into this world and the seconds before she took it out. The years, no, decades of hiding from authorities, hiding from my own death in plain sight, then there was Kathy, her generosity was greater than any in my life. She gave me a place to stay, she gave me a place to call home, all because I had nothing left, save the clothes on my back. A blank nothingness washed over me, I came to grips with my death, and accepted it. This silence in the middle of a storm, this silence is mine.

"Allrioightey then mistur, alls I need you to do es sign these papers, and we can continue." the person behind the desk revealed to me as my mask was pulled off. His beady eyes gave him a rat like face, his nose curved down into an almost sharpened point, with eyebrows fit for a beard.

"What am I supposed to sign? Can you at least tell me that?"

"Nope, I'm 'fraid I can't do that mistur, not until you saign." The toothless accent of this demon of a person stated, triumphantly.

"Well, if I refuse?"

"Then you get that there over there room of liaght."

"Ok then, I'll sign." I said as I took pen to paper and signed my name away.

"Allrightey then, you just signed yer name on dat dere doccument sayin how you take full responsibility for all riots n the fall of the Metropolis. Taket this man to room 1001 or whatever we call it right now."

They took me there, to a room that I once thought to be the light room, somehow, this place seemed worse. The walls gleamed with a brightness not of the world, the floor sparkled as if never before used. The smell of iron, so strong it pierces my taste buds like a steel spike through my brain. The room was just as cold as the lobby, as if chilled by the very wings of Satan himself. Wait, a voice, yes, I could hear a voice ringing out through the frigid air, calling out for me.

"Stay determined, do not give up just yet."

Then silence again. Oh the pain that that silence wrought, it was of a million spears, all being thrown into my ears, it was of an extradimentional level of silence, and as I screamed, the silence only grew louder. The walls began to reverberate the silence, the floor began to quake in it's presence, my limbs were ripped limb from limb from that silence, then sewn back together, only to feel no more pain. I died, and was resurected in that silence. Then another voice.

"You there, have been convicted of crimes against the Ministry, thus includes wasting of ministry time, causing mass riots, and infiltrating the ministry's citadel. Your sentence of treason has been seen by a court, and your legal rights to trial have been wavered as per request of yourself. You will be sentenced to death, the method, Minion."

Oh God save me, not the minions, anything but the minions, but God must not know what we have done, or my actions have been so reprehensible that I don't deserve salvation. My body was drained of all energy, I fell limp at the message sent. The millions of cells in my body all decided at once that there was no fighting anymore, I was in universal acceptance of my imminent death. Death by minion, hey, it's not that bad is it?

I was dragged to a room where I was painted yellow, and restrained in yellow clothing, there was no mistake about my outfit, for they made me watch the whole thing. They were making me look exactly like a banana. Was this what, no, it must have been. I hear that that day, that jaundice looking person, child or adult it was imposable to tell, was wearing the day of her disappearance. Guess that's where minions were hiding all this time. Frisk, you bastard, why would you do such a thing?

Sat down on a surgical table, elevated about forty five degrees, facing a mirror, maybe a one way window but that mattered not. Eyes kept open, through overly complex means, drops dripping from high, and devices to pull my eye lids open. I was to watch my own execution in full, and I was to despair every minute of it. There was no more looking away, no turning a blind eye, no more I was to witness the full grave nature of what humanity was able to capture. But then, an explosion.

They had come, for blood of the ones responsible, FatPuttyCat Co. They burst a hole into the room, shot up the people in charge and took me out side.

"Are you of the type to cause the revolurion?"

"Yeah sure, anything must be better than this shitty place."

"Then leat me entroduce meyself, eye am Heather, of FatPuttyCat Co. You mhoust hav herd of me through the grape vine of the interwhebs, no? I come from the Islamic estat of America, to breng great tidings to eu for starting the revoloutchon." Heather triumphantly stated.

"Hey, we good for this detonation or what? I'M READY FOR SOME EXPLOSIONS!" stated the man next to the burly woman called Heather, somehow, in comparison, he seemed like a cuck.

"Ok Edwin, eu can give the peepo ov the explosio to our friend here. IF YOU DON'T YOU'RE BRAINWASHIN DEM INTO NOT WANTING TO, I CAN'T SAY WHAT I WANT ANYMORE. CENSORSHIP! CENSORSHIP!" The hulk of a woman shouted to the scrawny man next to her.

I pressed the detonator, and the building fell. Untold, countless numbers of people flooded from behind, and cheered. The day was seized, and the system was broken, but so was the rest of the world. Hopefully, it would be better for us, and the next civilization would take better care of themselves than we did. At least, that's what I wish I could have said, nothing happened quite like that.

A door opened all at once, and a small yellow pill shaped creature walked into the room. Only unearthly screaming mixed with chains dragging. All at once, it had been unshackled, a thud falling to the ground as tools have been released, but among the noises I heard that voice again.  
"You have to stay determined! You can't give up!" was it that flower? Wait, where did the oversized yellow ticktack go?

It was standing in front of me. Eying me down and up, looking inquisitively, then it opened it's mouth.

"Banana? Banana? Banana? BANANA! BA NA NA! BANANA! BBBAAANNNAAANNNAAAAA!"

Mouth opening wider and wider, voice growing in pitch and volume, nearing ear shattering levels of noise, it began.

First it tore my arms away, the thing ripped them off like they were nothing. No pain, why was there no pain? I could no longer feel my arms, I could no longer feel my arms, I could no longer move my arms, wait, no, the pain started so subtly that I almost forgot. The slow chugging of a dull pain, only amplified over time. My blood curdled up, and clotted in my arms, hardening, forming scabs as I watched the yellow devil peel my arms, and consume my flesh. I had no choice but to watch as the yellow pill creature split into two, and formed it's own personality, crazed over their banana. Then there were four, then there were eight, then sixteen, and my arms weren't enough to feed them all at that point. I guess it's helpful to the ministry that bananas went extinct years ago, bastards.

Now they were finished with my arms, not even bones remained, and the pain had reached fever pitch. Next, all thirty two of them reached for my scalp, and pulled my skin off, just as they had done with my arms, only now, not a piece of me was taken out of place, pain wasn't even a word that could describe the sensation, it was something beyond. Flesh tearing from skin, in a Velcro like motion, bones and muscle being chewed and gnawed on, I was being eaten alive, I had almost entirely accepted my death by minions at that point, and the pain could only be described as something that would be used in hell to torture the damned.

Then, the pain subsided, and I felt myself being raised from my body, lifeless, there I sat. Pathetic, I told myself, but at the moment I felt this incredible relief, I felt another sensation. The will to live. I had in that moment wanted to live more so than I have ever wanted to in my entire life. The sweet taste of life me as a bee, and in that moment of determination blackness flooded my vision and I was sitting in the bed back with the super computer, Flowey, Sans, and Papyrus.

"I'm alive?" I asked in a puzzled manor.

"geeze, we only gave you a bit of melatonin and lsd."

"NYEAH, YEAH, HUMAN, SANS IS RIGHT, WHY ARE YOU EVEN ASKING THAT" the tall skeleton pondered, almost violently.

"that look on your face, i've seen it before, you just died, didn't you?" the dude weed lmao pun generator skeleton asked, frightened.

"Human, I think I was right, by golly I was right, you're in there somewhere, aren't you Frisk, Chara." the flower stared at my now visible soul? Wait, I can see it now?

"Flowey, darling, please stop it."

"Flowey, I'll fucking kill you if you don't stop."  
"Please stop you baka." the yellow face on a monitor screamed.

And like that, I could no longer see my soul, funny how it looked like a cartoon depiction of a heart, the ones that look like vulvas, hell, it was even red like them.

"Well, what's the plan now? Obviously the previous one failed." the chunk of metal and arms asked.

"Well, I have no ideas." and as those words left my mouth, a rumbling, the walls began to break up, the floor fell beneath us as we were exiting. The computer fell faster than anything, not even able to sing daisy daisy give me your answer do before it fell to the ground. Escaping the suspended tunnels and out to the surface proved easier than the first three times, as by now I knew where I was going.

In the sky, there raged a storm, and in the storm a set of wings of light shot up into the air, the sky was quaking, the ground was splitting at the seams, the end was near. A screach, a cry out for anyone listening to take cover, then the sky went solid white. The ground gave way to a black void, solid, but featureless, expanding beyond infinity. Then a figure appeared.

It was a woman, no, it was a woman with the features of a goat. She wore a darkened purple dress, almost priestly in it's appearance. Face, elongated with a stubby snout, two teeth sticking out like fangs in the front, horns small, sticking out of her head on either side, and ears that stretched down to her solders, flat, exactly as a goat. Large, almost puppy dog like, amber eyes pierced my very soul, as if I were a pane of glass, cheeks stained with tears, emitting an air of purity, and tragedy to the mix. Face fixed in a flat expression, no, now it became a slight smile.

"My child, no, they have long since passed. Human, do you know where you are?" the goat person asked, in a soothing yet familiar tone.

"I've no clue." I responded as softly as I could.

"Maybe, your flower friend could shed some light on it." she spake, nearly at the verge of tears.

"Golly, that might be a difficult task, ok, from what I know of this place, it's the space between the world of the living and the world beyond. We were trapped here for the longest of times, me and Toriel, I found a way out, but I needed a powerful soul, the one she took from the other person who was there with us that day." the flower, described as he slowly began to grow limbs, first a set of fluffy arms where the two leaves were, covered in a white sleeve, like the goat lady stood in front of me.

"Now we are here once again, in the chamber of Guf, however, now I have all but one of the human souls, and all remaining monster souls." now there was a pair of fluffy feet at the base of the stem, not to dissimilar to Toriel, was it?

"Wait, when did you collect the souls? How did you get so many?" I pondered, wondering where the others went, and how many souls this flower was carrying.

"Well mister, the most enlightened souls have a color to them. The rest lie dormant, it keeps the entire universe in check, so only one person can have one ability at a time. I found all 7 of them, including yours." the flower explained further, now a torso in a dress like his mother's, only with what looked to be more ornate detail around the neck, and two flaps curving up to the heavens.

"The plan I have to fix all of this requires one last sacrifice though, I brought a pen and paper if you would like to record your experience up to this point, though, there may not be any need, who would see it?" I asked desperately.

"We are in the collective unconscious given physical form, the place for souls to rest, monster souls at least. But all souls lead to this place, so every living being will know your text." said the now fully formed goat man, head similar to his mother's, horns extending, curving to an arc. Seemingly softer than her face, brighter even, though more manly or even boyish than hers. Now he was complete, in form, he was as he should have been.

"Then what is the plan?" I asked meekley.

"Gee human, care to take a guess? No? Ok, my plan is to take our souls and awaken everyone throughout all of time, all I would need from you is you to agree."

"And if I refuse?" asking that was a mistake, he took on a smile that would haunt even the most seasoned veterans, face gaining black marks, eyes going black, and an unearthly glow sourounded him.

"Ok, how much time do I have to write it?" He returned to the state he was before, now more calm.

"In this place, time doesn't even flow."

And so I began to write, given till I finished writing, I begain with: "A total of three months have passed since they were released. People say it was but only a kid that released this scourge on our nation, but such a force as these monsters control, such sentiments do not seem logical. A total of three years have passed since society haves thrown away all semblance of rateional thout and elected what would cause the dawonfall of suicideity. All in the name of progress, we burned what little freedoms were left in the world. Under the word of our new proofits the plague was spread, and the foodgates were opened. We need to fight back, even if just for an illusion of freedom, we need to never give up keep fighting, keep going for a better future.

"What's that, did you say something? I was just looking at this cute little minion picture on facebook." Chattered kathy, viewing her's phone (a nukephone 69+). "Oh, really, let me have a looksee. Awww thats an cute minion awwww." I spouted out habitualli, minions being the only thing in life that aren't completely awful.

"Hey, is that the phone ringing?" kathe shouted over the fire alarm that never seemed to shut off. "Yeah, the phone seems to be ringing I'll go answer the fone, I'm going to get the phone now, now I've got the phone, I'm answering the phone" I profusely explained to my roomate as I picked up the phone. It had been ages since any of us herd a phone ring, ususally it was a family member in the old times, but we are to forget about the old times, we are to forget about the old times where thought was free and offence was never given. The ministry usually saw to the contact of family members, usually through the ministry of postal servecses, but even then the only contact that is published is usually emergency medical information, because phone lines require a 27B-6jotarodiesinpart-4 to operate, and nobody had time to fil out one jus to talk to their're parrents.

On the line, only one statement could be herd throu a voice that was totally alien to me. "Run, do not let them find you, they will send you to room 10023, meet behind the silver grill, we will talk then."

Click, went the phone line, and click went my mind. "Who was that brah?" expelled katheiii, "Nobody, I'm going out to get some food for us, I'll b rite bak fam ooga booga." I explained.

As I passed the window, I could see the telltale signs that a secret raid would be taking place, only the victim would not be unknow to me, it would be me oh my god killing myself right now. If I had not decided in that moment to do as the voice told, then I would have certinally been taken to room 10023, and shortly after, executed.

Escaping.

Escaping would be key factor in my survival, running down the hall, down the stairs, past the... no, they would have blocked that off. Open up the emergency plot device escape duct I installed would be the only option I have in this schinerio, al I ned to do is open it up and jump, then I'll head past the incenrator room and into the dumpstre outside. The trash, feels like garbage on me, I never thought I would have to run from the future thought police bureaucrats like this. All I had to do was get to the back of the silver bar grill chestnut tree cafe soflo antonio I've been playing chess for years.

Han Solo is Kylo Ren's Father, and is killed by his son in The Force awakened, I thought to myself as I passed the cyber theater, having recently, seen, the, film, especially, since, Disney, recently, released, the, hd, virtural, collection; The streets were empty, and the few that were out avoided me due to the stench of rot, garbage, and filth, and cancer; The structures that surround this city, indescribable, like.

By the time I had made it to the golden casino and grill, the police must have found out that I wasn't in my flat, and decided to search the streets for any sign of life, as I heard the sirens in the distance, and the screams of the innocent, shuddering as to what they do, #[insertminority]livesmatter #justuiceforthedindunuffins.

"Howdy, you must be new here. Let us get acquainted, my name is Flowey, Flowey the Flower." Said the flower, wait, a Talking Flower?!1? "I see that you got my phone call? Well, that was a redundant question to proclaim! You're here now, and that's all that counts."

"Why was I summoned here?/?" "Haha, you were summoned here for your technical skills in installing ducts. I'm the lead in a resistance group, after hearing that my fa... king has fallen, and my queen is missing I had no other choice than to see what was going on." Chanted the flower, almost seemingly rehearsed, and, fuck, my, shit, up, fam, suicide noises. "You say you heard that your king fell, and see what is going on, were you not on the surface when the rest of the monsters were differentiated from the trans-humanists that took on monstrous forms. That execution was streamed on all devices, and all monsters were found, and their true power was revealed." "I'd rather not let anyone I know think I'm still here, after all, I did tell them to move on."

"So you stayed underground?" "Yes, in a place nobody would look, praying for..." The flower had lost all emotion he once had thinking of whatever horror he was explaining, "We're not too different, we both have become numb, on my time here I've been reading forbidden texts, data records, watch lists, we both cannot recognize the stranglehold that was placed on us, we can only know, and we aren't the only ones to come to the same conclusion." "But knowing without recognizing, are we but sheep grazing in the flock of life after life? Where immortality reins over the peasantry, and kings can become emperors in a day?" "Yes, but we don't have to be this way, and that's why I called you here" the flower chuckled a bit as his, what now is clear is merely a facade of emotion came back. "You know, in a city of 11 million, finding one of the maybe 3 people who might want to wake up is a hard thing to find, so, do you wish to find out what we must do?" "Yes" "We must gather the remaining monsters as our first step, ergo why you are here. They cannot know I exist, because plot device reasons or something, I'm too lazy to actually write any real reason, or imply things, or write around things." "Will you be my guide?" "Why even ask that question? I thought it was implied that I knew where the monsters have been hiding, at least, the ones that escaped the cold hands of the megacorps." "I have no fucking clue why I asked that, maybe the author has some clue what I was thinking, or maybe he doesn't, he is writing this trite." "True." So the pair set off on a shitty bizarre fist of the north star style adventure together. {author's note, achievement get: fucking cancer}" Then I wrote, wait, no, I've just been told that repeating what I've already written will not work. So much for that plan. Well, I guess I've just accepted my death now, after all, we all gotta die sometimes. I just wish I had one more slice of Edwin and Heather's Minion Pizza with my wife and child, but it's too late for that, they're gone for good. I guess this is goodbye, I'm not too great with endings, so I'm just going to say it now, this story is over.


	16. Miniontale

"Mommy, it's time." the now completed goat man hybrid told his mother, discarding the lifeless corpse of the old man, now drunk on souls and ready for battle.

"My child, Asriel, there is so much I wish I could have told you, how much of a coward I am, how I abandoned so many children after yours and Chara's deaths. I guess, it's too late now, just be good my child." Toriel responded, crying her eyes out, burning every last second into the fabric of her very being.

"It's ok mommy, I forgive you." The goat man claimed, as he embraced his mother, that would be the warmest embrace that she would ever feel, and the only one that was genuine, at least, the only one that had been given in a long time.

"My child, I'll forever be a part of you now, you know what that will mean, right?"

"Yeah, but the end is near, it is time." he proclaimed proudly, as his mother began to turn to dust, soul absorbed in an instant in the presence of the near divine being.

All that was left, was to assimilate the chamber of Guf, and in doing so, become formless, an energy that would permeate all of mankind, the collective unconsciousness brought to the conscious level.

The world blazed alight, women, men, children, all touched by the light, and began to recoil in it's presence, their souls brought out in front of them, blackened by the state, the lies, all now for nothing. First they started to pulsate, the light that surrounded them pierced their hearts, releasing the stranglehold. First they became purple, glowing as bright as the stars have been seen to be, then they cycled, spiraling into different colors. Then it was indigo, then it was blue, then green then orange. Finally ending on red, all who had a soul became keenly aware of the power they all then held, millions disrupting the save system, everyone breaking the laws of the universe. But in the confusion, and the destruction, their souls began to ring a different color.

White as snow, all souls becoming their own light, all forming a brighter light than the sun, or any star. Their forms slowly distorting, becoming monster like. Having destroyed humanity, all souls began to form together, merging into a chimera of spirits, becoming one. The chamber of Guf opened once again, and accepted the sacrificed spirits, now in a universe bound by no laws. All forming a new shape, becoming a physical deity, it was the form of Asriel and soon the once immortal will find a way through to the other side, a side that has been discovered before.

All souls acting in unison, opened a gate to the world behind the world. Now nobody left to observe, the place collapsed, when the goat walked through the door. Inside, a black room, with doors similar to the one that the goat had just walked through, all with loose strings attached, all leading to a skeleton of what seemed to be a snake or something, no, not an ordinary snake, a snake the size of a planet. Something had killed and eaten a basilisk, and all the souls that it must have consumed.

Up ahead, a voice could be heard, it was a voice of a thousand suns all going supernova at once in an atmosphere that fills the universe. It was gibberish, baby speak, and general nonsense of the highest caliber with farting noises, laughter, and the occasional shouting of "banana" mixed in.

If it weren't clear enough, it was abundantly clear now to Asriel, God of Creation he called himself, seeing as how things would end up, hell, maybe it was called for, still seemed a bit much.

Then, the walls gave way, doors disappeared, and a figure began to take shape. Merging wall with flesh, emptiness with mass. First it appeared as an egg shaped being with tiny arms and legs sticking out, then it could be seen that the flesh was colored yellow, then it appeared to be a set of overalls with a number, someone's soul pointed out that it was a test number, this was the product of man dabbling in the realm of God. This acursed soul, and this corpse it has devoured are both product of man, yes, it was time, time to purge this universe of it's evil influences.

In a blaze of light, the foul beast was evicerated, from it's blood stained goggles, to it's numbered overalls. There remained but souls it has consumed, only to be set free. It was time, time to destroy this reality, and forge a new one. One without a ministry, one without minions, one without monsters and exp, one free of the influence of Chara.

"SOULS, I SET YOU FREE, GO FORTH AND CREATE." the goat said, determined to make his words into reality.

But they refused, all the souls in the universe weren't enough to create, creation could not be anything but. Again the goat tried and failed, and again, and again. And at this point he was told by a voice above that his actions were meaningless, and all a part of a shitty cancerfest known as Mininotale. Funny since the voice telling him this was the creator, and told him that he had done his job, and that the entire universe of Miniontale was destroyed by an urge to make a better universe. And it would be by that point that the entirety of the despair of this world would have been apparent, but yet, the goat had refused. And in that point before, he would have seen that door, a great door behind him, leading to his own creation, something he could work with. The door that led from one mind to another, leaping between reality and surreality. He stepped through the door, and closed it behind him.


End file.
